Arcángeles Guardianes
by DreamingSweet51
Summary: La maldad acecha y seis jovenes deberan protegerla despertando un poder que ni ellos mismos conocian...AU...cap 6, UP!
1. Chapter 1

_ola sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, en primer lugar los personajes de esta historia no son mìos sino de Kishimoto sama, y por otro lado los personajes estàn modificados solo un poco en su caràcter. No tengo nada + q decir a leer..._

**Arcángeles Guardianes**

**Capítulo 1: Las Seis Casas Guardianes y una Prueba de Selección**

Hace muchos años atrás, desde el inicio de la vida, hemos estado protegido por seis Arcángeles que han velado por nuestra prosperidad y bienestar, viviendo en armonía con cada ser que habita este mundo, esto hasta que la guerra surgió.

Seres perversos y llenos de maldad invadieron la Tierra con el afán de crear un mundo donde el sufrimiento y la muerte estuvieran a la orden del día. Mucha gente murió a causa de estos seres que cada vez que podían dañaban a quien se cruzara en su camino, la Tierra se sumergió en un profundo caos, volcanes inactivos, hicieron erupción; las aguas de los mares se desbordaron, haciendo entrada en las costas, destruyendo todo a su paso, el planeta se movió, no solo una vez, sino que millones de veces, causando grietas en la superficie terrestre; además los vientos, antes agradables y amigables, se tornaron violentos y agresivos. Los Arcángeles testigos de la masacre, decidieron intervenir, en un inicio con bandera blanca flameando, querían intentar hacerlos entrar en razón o en su defecto llegar a un acuerdo para convivir en paz, sin embargo esto jamás pasó, la guerra se declaró, una guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Los seres malignos fueron encerrados, enviados al mundo de las llamas, de donde jamás podrán salir y causar tal destrucción como alguna vez lo hicieron. Se dice que los Arcángeles todavía velan el sello por si en algún momento logran liberarse de su encierro. Aunque después de aquella tragedia, los humanos no volvieron a convivir con sus salvadores, porque desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra borrando cualquier rastro que diese cuenta de su estadía en el planeta.

Han pasado seis meses desde que estoy en el colegio más extraño de toda mi ciudad, el Colegio Internado Konoha, dicen que aquí asisten los alumnos más inteligentes de todo el país, por extraño que suene. Mi padre me envió aquí, porque no tiene tiempo para mí y le preocupa que quede tanto tiempo sola en casa, ya que está constantemente viajando alrededor del mundo, normalmente me quedaba en casa junto a mi nana, que cuidó a toda la familia, desde los tiempos de mi abuela, cuando esperaba a su primer hijo. El colegio queda en las afueras de la ciudad, es un terreno muy amplio con muchas áreas verdes, pero los edificios son muy antiguos, podría jurar que tiene más años que el abuelo del abuelo del abuelo de mi papá. No niego que tiene un toque elegante y es muy acogedor, pero no le haría nada de malo un toque moderno.

El director es muy agradable y se preocupa por el bienestar de todos sus alumnos prodigio, que estén bien, que sean bien atendidos; pero lo es aún más con nosotros, los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de Danielle. Somos los novatos de la escuela, por lo tanto siempre somos el centro de todas las bromas y cada vez que pueden nos golpean, o hacen cualquier cosa para fastidiarnos.

El internado para hacer la estancia "más agradable" nos separa en seis casas, teniendo cada una de ellas un lugar especial dentro de los terrenos de él. Se puede pertenecer a estas casas principales solo una vez que descubras tu verdadero "YO INTERIOR", y de acuerdo a las habilidades que demuestres a lo largo del primer año, aunque si no los revelas en tu primer año, podrás pasar mucho tiempo más si así se prefiere. Este sistema me parece asqueroso, discriminador e injusto, todos somos diferentes, cómo ellos pueden saber a dónde perteneces, tú tienes la capacidad de generar tu propio espacio donde sea estés. Muchos al inicio, su sueño es ingresar a la casa, disque "superior", Ángelo, El Arcángel Guerrero.

-Hina…Hina…-grito una vocecilla llamándome a los lejos, me giré para ver cómo se acercaba a mí respirando agitadamente- Hasta que me esperas, pensé que seguirías andando…-se apoyó en mí, al parecer me quería alcanzar desde hace rato-

-Te hice correr, ¿verdad?-pregunté con tono divertido, mi amiga me miró seria, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que me burlara de su desgracia, de su maratón mejor dicho- ¿sucedió algo?...-su rostro me mostró una amplia sonrisa de felicidad-

-¿Te acuerdas del niño que era molestado por Namikaze?- Konohamaru, por supuesto que sí, recuerdo que tuve que defenderlo porque un chico de la casa de Ángelo lo estaba molestando, burlándose de él, etc. Yo decidí intervenir porque no iba a dejar que lo golpearan en mi presencia si podía hacer algo por él. Naruto, el sujeto matón, me vio y la tomó en mi contra, cada vez que él tiene oportunidad me molesta y esta ocasión no fue diferente. Después de que el grupito "Maravilla" se marchó me quede con Konohamaru, y hablamos durante mucho rato.

-Por supuesto, sino llego quizás que le hubieran hecho al pobre…-dije mientras continuábamos caminando por los pasillos a nuestra clase de Historia. Mi amiga soltó una ricilla que no entendí.

-Pues te hizo caso, hoy se enfrentó a Namikaze, no se dejó amedrentar, ahora ambos están en rectoría conversando con el director…-ambas reímos a carcajadas, alguien que por fin haya decidido romper la "dictadura de Naruto".

Nuestra clase de historia por algún motivo, que ahora desconozco se desvió de tema y ahora hablan acerca de las casas, se presentan ante nosotros los tutores y directores de cada casa. El silencio es total en el salón, ni una mosca vuela, ya que es callada de inmediato.

-Buenos días jóvenes, Soy Rose, perteneciente a la casa de Roselle, ellos son: Jiraiya de Ángelo, Kakashi de Míguelo, Orochimaru de Donatello, Shizune de Clarise y Tsunade de Senelle… -presentó la misma mujer, su atuendo era bastante elegante y destacaba su delgada figura, su tono era tranquilo pero con voz de mando, muchas han de envidiarla por tener un cabello rubio tan sedoso y ondulado en perfección- Hoy presenciaremos esta clase, como ya sabrán a fines de mes se seleccionaran a los primeros seis alumnos para pertenecer a alguna de nuestras casas…- la selección de casas será muy pronto, todos somos evaluados según las expectativas de nuestros profes, que aproximadamente seleccionan a diez alumnos para participar en el examen.

Esta prueba tiene como objetivo evaluar a los alumnos que están en la casa Danielle y si tienen posibilidades de entrar algún día, muchos alumnos se han retractado y retirado una vez que la realizaron, no sé si no soportaron la falla, ya que estos hablaban que serían recibidos con honores, etc., pero finalmente nunca pasan la prueba.

-(¿Crees que entremos en esta primera ronda?)-mi amiga me preguntó en un susurro, yo le sonreí con confianza, y le escribí en un papel- _Tienes muchas posibilidades de entrar, quizás seas tú la seleccionada, confía en ti y en tus capacidades- _Mi amiga sonrió y parecía más tranquila que cuando me consulto su duda.

Al salir los directores, a la profesora le entregaron 10 sobres de color Verde. Yo esperé a mi amiga que quería oír cuando fuera llamada, pero no sabía la sorpresa que me tendría la profesora de Historia, estas palabras jamás la olvidaría – _Hinata, aquí tienes tu sobre, no vienes más a clases hasta el día del examen, buena suerte, y fue grato compartir contigo. Sé que podrás con esto. _Cuando salí mi amiga me esperaba con su sobre en las manos, estaba emocionada porque ambas daremos la prueba en una semana más, pero yo no mencioné palabras durante muchas horas, mi amiga tampoco mencionó nada, creo que ambas estábamos en un estado que nadie comprendería, sabíamos que después de esto, no estaríamos más juntas, nunca más.

En muchas ocasiones me ha sucedido que cuando no quiero que pase el tiempo, más rápido transcurre, ahora me parece que pasó el triple de rápido, pensar que hace solo unos días recibí la noticia de que deberé dar el examen para pertenecer a una casa fija, antes yo estaba tan tranquila, tan relajada, ahora siento una presión sobre mí, muchos conocidos me dan fuerza y me desean buena suerte. Espero no defraudarlos, ya que confían que pasare.

Los seleccionados estamos parados en una línea enfrente a la mesa de los directores de cada casa, Kurenai, la directora de Danielle, también está allí. Ella ha sido una persona sumamente importante durante mi tiempo vivido en su casa, que se transformó en mi hogar.

-Jóvenes sean bienvenidos a la prueba, he de suponer que piensan que esta es escrita, pero están equivocados, nos interesa ver sus potenciales en acción. Deberán ingresar a este bosque y encontrar las diez pelotitas de color rojo que están esparcidos por todo el terreno del bosque respondiendo a estos acertijos, aquí está el primero- a todos se nos entregó un papel-… es hora de ingresar, Deben volver con las diez pelotitas, buena suerte jóvenes, que los arcángeles los acompañen el día de hoy…-fuimos guiados por una gran puerta de roble, tenía en relieve varios símbolos enlazados entre sí, el dorado marco tenía grabado una palabras bastante extrañas:_ "No entrad si sabéis que no vais a regresad, solo los ángeles regresaran, si los elegidos seran". _Antes estaba nerviosa ahora estoy asustada, pienso que no me va a gustar estar aquí, en medio del bosque sin alimento alguno y con muchos de ellos que lucen más asustados que yo.

-(Amiga… leíste lo que estaba en el marco…)-me susurro mi amiga una vez que la puerta estaba abierta de par a par, enseñándonos lo que tendríamos que enfrentar una vez que entráramos-

-(Por supuesto… ya estamos aquí, lleguemos hasta el final)-le contesté sonando segura, brindándole la confianza que a ella le faltaba-

-Solo una cosa les diré, sino no están listos, por favor retírense ahora…-la voz de la guía, resonó en el pasillo, algunos parecieron pensarlo, estoy segura que alguien querrá retirarse-

-Es un bosque, que puede haber allí que pueda lastimarnos, además no estamos solos, somos 10 personas que por "algo" fuimos seleccionados…- dije llena de confianza, muchos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron, todo rastro de duda desapareció-

-Vamos, estoy segura que llegaremos hasta el final…- mi amiga me apoyo, ambas nos sonreímos y fuimos las primeras en ingresar, los diez que éramos entramos decididos. Sentimos el golpe del cierre y de inmediato supimos que ya no había vuelta atrás-

Nos adentramos al bosque, porque no tenía caso quedarnos parados allí, teníamos que conocer nuestro entorno, según lo que dijo un chico llamado, hm, Sasuke. El bosque no es tan terrible como pensé cuando lo vi detrás de las puertas, creo que puede ser un buen aliado, somos tres que parecemos decididos a pasar la prueba, los otros 7 tiemblan de miedo, literalmente.

-tranquilos… no deben ponerse nerviosos... Quizás deberíamos ver el acertijo…-propuso mi amiga viendo el nervio de los chicos, Sasuke aceptó, parecía pensativo, creo que veía todo con gran curiosidad o indiferencia-

-Yo lo leeré… debo hacer algo o no podré seguir...-dijo una de nuestras compañeras, asentimos en acuerdo, carraspeó, quizás para llamar la atención de todos- _Valioso es, más oro no es, hotel de muchos es, más edificio no es, firme en tormentas y tempestades, más montaña no es… ¿qué es?-_

-¡¿Qué!-una chica grito sorprendida, era de esperarse, tiene el toque de Kurenai, nunca dice lo que verdaderamente quiere decir, es una de sus pistas, su acertijo- No pueden tirarnos al bosque con esto… esto es una idiotez, además no tenemos ni techo, ni alimentos, moriremos antes de poder encontrar una mísera pelota, yo no haré esto por estar en una casa…-

- Entonces no hubieras entrado…-dijo mi amiga molesta porque gracias a las quejas de ella no podíamos pensar en una respuesta coherente a la pregunta-

-Ustedes…-la interrumpí porque sabía lo que iba a decir, echarnos la culpa, cosa que no tengo porque aguantarle, no le amarramos para entrar. Nos quedamos donde estábamos durante unos instantes pensando en completo silencio-

-Quizás sea algo importante para el bosque…-propuso Sasuke mirándonos con seguridad, nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes más analizando la respuesta-

-Un árbol, quizás… los árboles es la casa de muchos animales…-dijo Shikamaru, un compañero con el cuál compartíamos algunas clases en la Casa Danielle-

-No te das cuenta que hay muchos árboles…-dijo la misma chica molesta, esto me estaba cansando, si no quería entrar para qué entró entonces, árboles… es una buena opción, aunque hay muchos, ¿cuál sería el indicado?

Este bosque es bastante extraño, siento como si tuviera vida propia, como si estos nos juzgaran en vez de los profesores de las casas. Miró el cielo, que casi no puedo apreciarlo por los ramajes de los árboles.

-Quizás, un árbol tipo sagrado, lo pienso porque este bosque es muy extraño, no sienten el aura que lo rodea… me da escalofríos…-Sakura se auto abrazó.

-Gran idea, pero ¿cuál es el camino que deberíamos seguir para encontrarlo?...-pregunto Shikamaru curioso, los ánimos que habían subido, bajaron de golpe, mire el suelo, por casualidades del destino vi una raíz, que iba en una dirección, vi a los demás árboles que también lo hacían, pude apreciarlo claramente gracias a Sasuke que estaba sentado en una Gran raíz-

-Sigamos las raíces, ellas nos guiaran por el camino correcto…-indique comenzando a caminar adelantándome a los demás, debía comprobar mi teoría, no quería llevarlos por un camino errado, después de todo no seremos los mejores amigos pero ya hemos compartido unos momentos en la prueba.

Nos desplazamos durante no sé cuánto tiempo, debo decir que la luz ha empezado a esfumarse, deberemos buscar un techo antes de que oscurezca más. La chica que estaba muy molesta se quedó callada finalmente, gracias a Dios, porque si no lo hacía la golpearíamos nosotros. El grupo completo. Los chicos que temían al principio parece que cobraron la confianza en sí mismos.

-Hay un río cerca… podríamos desviarnos unos minutos para tomar algo de agua…-dijo uno de ellos mirada hacia un lado con sumo interés, puede ser que tenga razón.

El río no estaba tan lejos de nuestra posición anterior, la noche ya había caído finalmente, muchos se asustaron ante esta perspectiva, dormir a la intemperie no es algo que a todos nos guste, es muy incómodo, además del frío que está cayendo, no es muy alentador.

Cuando ingrese a este colegio, recuerdo perfectamente el día, es como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Mi padre había decidido determinantemente matricularme en este internado, porque pensó que me ayudaría a sociabilizar. El momento en que me vino a dejar, discutimos muy fuerte, le eché en cara de que me dejaba sola, que nunca fue buena compañía, que me quería lejos, etc., estuve de mal humor desde el momento en que la directora nos habló, Kurenai, estuve enojada durante una semana, más aún ante la noticia de que debería compartir el dormitorio y fue peor cuando conocí a mi compañera de dormitorio, Sakura Haruno. Ella siempre es muy habladora, es extraño que no hable, como ahora, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo y ahora somos muy buenas amigas, creo que gracias a ella, he cambiado y gracias al Dios de turno que ha sido para bien. Los ojos me pesan, me acomodo entre las raíces y caigo en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que no escucho nada a mi alrededor.

_-Este bosque guarda un secreto místico, solo los elegidos lo pasaran victoriosos, solo aquellos que crean que pueden lograrlo lo harán. El árbol principal, es tu destino final…- _

-Hinata… Hina… Hina chan…- unas manos me mueven casi con violencia para despertarme, me refriego los ojos para despertar, y ubicarme donde estaba, me sentía muy pérdida, como si hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y hubiera estado en un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Esa voz, ¿quién será?, no es la primera vez que la escuchó, siempre me dice que hacer cuando tengo muchas dudas. Desde que mi madre murió, cuando apenas tenía 5 años, me he criado sola, mi papá trabajaba durante todo el día, no obstante siempre se preocupaba de mí y procuraba dejarme los fines de semana para que ambos compartiéramos. Recuerdo que una vez, mi padre tuvo que hacer su primer viaje, ese día me enojé con él, ya que me había dicho que saldríamos y no cumplió lo que me dijo; creo que apareció ante mí una luz, una luz blanca, creo que era, y de ahí provino una voz dulce, pensé que era mi madre, pero ahora sé que ella no lo era. Esta dulce voz dijo: _Tranquila, no siempre se puede cumplir lo que se promete, tu padre hizo hasta lo imposible para no ir, pero su nuevo jefe lo amenazó que lo despediría… así que cuando regrese trátalo bien…._ Mi padre regresó, días más tarde, hablamos mucho rato de cómo le había ido, y todo eso, me pidió nuevamente disculpas, yo también lo hice y le dije todo lo que sentía. Fue la primera vez que hablé con el corazón en la mano, sin mascaras ni ocultando nada.

-¡Miren allí!-grito Shikamaru señalando un alto árbol, muy delgado por cierto, el ramaje no muy frondoso dejaba al descubierto el tronco de él, sin protección, pero esto no era lo que señalaba, sino un nido en él, extrañamente tenía un huevo de color rojo-

-Eres genial Shikamaru… tendremos nuestra primera pelota… ¡tenemos que buscar una menos!-grito Sakura emocionada, lo pensé unos instante, miré a los demás y creo que Sasuke estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Para llegar el árbol, debemos recoger todas las pelotas antes, que están dispuestos por el camino que seguiremos, ellas no son las verdaderamente importantes, es saber llegar al final, hasta el árbol Principal.

-¿cómo llegaremos hasta arriba?-pregunté mirando el nido en lo alto de la copa del árbol. Los otros se miraron entre sí, querían ver a quien tiraban- Soy pésima…-

-No seas mentirosa, eres genial haciendo acrobacias… pero el árbol es muy delgado…-dijo Sakura, estábamos participando solo tres, comenzaba a molestarme que los demás no hicieran nada-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…-dijo Shikamaru, le estábamos mirando sorprendida-… Ustedes han logrado descubrir mucho más que nosotros… lo haré para qué por lo menos ustedes pasen la prueba- Se quitó algunas cosas de encima que pudiera molestarle a la hora que subiera el alto árbol, que esperaba ser subido.

Miraba atentamente mientras mi compañero subía el árbol con mucho cuidado, era muy bueno a pesar de la precaución que tenía para no caer. Le faltaba poco para llegar, es un buen compañero, y muy justo, espero que logre pasar la prueba como nosotros, no quiero que él se quede atrás no lo merece. Tenemos nuestra primera pelota colorada.

Nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer, en un principio pensé que no pasaríamos la prueba, pero ahora creo firmemente que lo haremos, Sasuke y yo ya les informamos de lo que tenemos que conseguir, ellos se sorprendieron de que pudiéramos resolverlo tan pronto. La tarde estaba acaeciendo en el bosque, el frío se estaba dejando sentir, ya teníamos reunidas 5 pelotas rojas de las diez que necesitábamos, ha sido, hasta ahora, fácil conseguirlas.

Nos reunimos alrededor de una fogata, ya que la noche estaba muy fría, parecía noche de invierno, en vez de verano. Muchos ya estaban durmiendo después de haber cenado, Sakura y yo nos preocupamos de reunir los alimentos, muchos de nuestros compañeros nos agradecen infinitamente. Están muy asustados, trató de hacerles entender de qué nada malo sucederá, pero creo que eso ni yo misma me lo creo.

-Amiga, ¿crees que la prueba es tan sencilla?-habló de la nada Sakura con tono preocupado, no me dirigió ni una mirada, sus ojos veían fijamente el fuego. Pensé la respuesta ante de decirle lo que pensaba, tampoco quería que me malinterpretara-

-Pasaran los que DEBAN hacerlo, los que no, es porque aún no están listos para soportar lo que viene después de esta prueba. Realmente creo que esto es solo para ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar, la última prueba será la más difícil de todas…-abrace mis piernas, por primera vez, mis palabras me dan miedo, pero miedo a lo desconocido, no es que le tema a morir, sino a lo que vendrá. Quedamos en silencio por horas, no sé en qué momento me dormí. Lo último que recuerdo es que Sakura me dijo: "Amiga, gracias por todo"-

No sé qué sucedió anoche, pero el movimiento alterado de Sakura me despertó de golpe, seis de nuestros compañeros habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar ninguna huella, ellos ya se habían encargado de buscarles pero no encontraron ningún rastro de ellos. Solo quedábamos Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru y yo en esta prueba tan complicada.

-Pero no debieron ir muy lejos… no creo que nos hayan dejado…-dije cuando un silencio casi de velorio cayó sobre nosotros cuatro-

-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero no podemos seguir buscándoles, los profes seguramente los buscaran cuando salgamos de aquí…-dijo Sasuke sonando despreocupado y desinteresado-

-No… no podemos esperar a encontrar el dichoso árbol…-dije con preocupación, sobre todo por dos hermanos que hasta ahora no habían parado de temblar-

-Puede haberles pasado algo… quizás…-hice un movimiento con la mano para pararle en lo que sea que fuera a decir, ya estábamos preocupados para que ahora me saliera con pesimismos extremistas.

-Además ya encontramos la 4 pelotas más a parte de las que ya teníamos…-dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente, con eso quede más conforme, esa era una buena noticia en todo esto, solo nos quedaba la última, la décima y sabremos que paso con los otros 6-

Retomamos la caminata de la noche anterior, ahora ellos me seguían, yo solo me guiaba por mi instinto, algo me guiaba en ese minuto, una fuerza misteriosa. Al final del recorrido nos encontramos con un enorme árbol, su porte era inmenso, sus raíces se conectaban con todas las demás que llegaban allí, sus enormes ramajes cubrían de sombras el lugar, y era tan impenetrable, que no dejaba avanzar los rayos luminosos e impedía que tocara sus raíces. Todos nos miramos entre sí, decidí yo ir a ver que teníamos que hacer ahora, sentí como las ramas se enroscaban en mí y lo último que escuche fue gritar: "¡Hinata!", era un grito de pánico y preocupación, sé bien quien lo dijo.

-_Has logrado llegar, te esperaba desde hace muchos años…_-dijo una voz para mí desconocida, me encontraba rodeada de oscuridad, miraba a todos lados desesperada para encontrar algo de luz que me indicara donde me encontraba pero mi pedido fue ignorado-

-¿quién eres tú?... ¿eres parte de la prueba final?…-pregunté con voz algo descompuesta, respiré profundo para tratar de tranquilizarme, no me serviría de nada alterarme, debía tener la cabeza fría para entender que sucedía, porque todo esto era muy extraño-

-_No… La prueba de Selección ya está decidida, desde el momento que fueron escogidos, solo cuatro de ustedes realmente eran los participantes, los demás eran mis enviados… posees una gran sensibilidad, oculta, pero la tienes, además presientes cosas que nadie toma importancia de ello, eres capaz de liderar y sabes guiar, no tomas decisiones apresuradas…no has cambiado en nada en todos estos siglos de no vernos, Roselle_-la voz dijo el nombre de una de las casas, pero lo mencionó como si estuviera refiriéndose a mí-

-me perdonaras, pero yo no soy Roselle… Soy Hinata, y ahora estoy en medio de una prueba… quiero saber cómo está mi amiga-dije siendo algo pesada en mi tono, la voz que me rondaba rió a carcajada limpia-

-_tu carácter tampoco se ha mejorado, hace más de dos mil años que no nos vemos… no has cambiado…_-un remoto rayo de luz se infiltro con violencia en medio de la oscuridad, comprobé que me encontraba en un vacío sin fin, en medio de ese campo de luz, apareció un espejo, gran espejo. Me acerqué a él con inseguridad, me paré frente a él, me sorprendió lo que yo misma vi.

Tenía unas grandes alas en mi espalda, mi cabello estaba desatado con una corona de flores, un largo vestido con una cinta roja en mi cintura, relazaba mi figura, dándole un toque celestial. En mi cintura tenía atada a mí una espada, y un collar con forma de cruz en mi cuello.

-_Roselle, la guerrera de la Sabiduría… me alegro saber que estás aquí… nos veremos nuevamente…_- La luz se apagó de forma abrupta, dejándome sumida en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Con mi mente perturbada y confundida, un mar de ideas inundaba mi mente, no dejándome tranquila. Perdí la consciencia a los minutos después.

_Q les ha parecido esta historia?, espero q me dejen reviews para conocer su opinión, si son tomates o flores, cualkier cosa es bienvenida... iré creando sobre la marcha ... hasta 7 días +_


	2. El Secreto de la Casa de Roselle

_ola..ola! aki traigo un nvo capi d esta increible historia y como lo prometi actualice muy pronto... espero les guste... como siempre los personajes d esta historia no son mios sino q de Masashi Kishimoto sensei... io solo los tomo sin fines de lucro solo mera entretención... bueno aki los dejo..._

**Capítulo 2: El Secreto de la Casa de Roselle**

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la prueba de selección, de eso ya hace un mes, resulta que al llegar al gran bosque nos regresaba al inicio, a las puertas, nuestros profesores nos dijeron que habíamos sido seleccionados en diferentes casas, Sasuke se fue a Míguelo, Shikamaru a Donatello, Sakura a Senelle y, después de muchos años sin novatos, yo a Roselle. Una casa que hasta ahora ha sido un misterio para mí.

La directora de la casa es la profesora de Música, su nombre es Anabele. Es una mujer de estatura promedio, ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos cafés claro pero de una dulce mirada. Es muy refinada y muy sabia, todos en la casa le tienen un gran respeto, es admirada por todos los miembros de la casa, es justa y muchas veces estricta. Una buena mujer que me ha explicado algunas cosas bastante extrañas.

Mis clases en la actualidad, no son nada en comparación a la Casa de Danielle, donde aprendía cosas básicas y que toda persona debe manejar. Ahora resulta, que tengo que aprender a dominar "mis poderes" que están ocultos y en muchas ocasiones no me resultan, no obstante, mis profesores dicen que poseo una capacidad y grandes habilidades. Por otro lado, debo compartir cuarto con Tenten, una niña que ya ha estado algunos años en la casa de Roselle; es una chica algo miedosa, pero de gran corazón, siempre preocupada de lo que necesito o me preocupada, aunque yo también le he prestado ayuda, compartimos algunas clases, como en la clase de Manejo de Espíritu, dicen que soy la primera novata en ser ascendida en menos de una semana a un curso de cuarto, me he ganado muchos elogios por ello.

-Es de esperarse que fueras especial, si eres la primera en tres años en ingresar a esta casa… incluso te puedo decir… que…-mi nueva amiga miró a ambos lados esperando no ser escuchada por nadie, estábamos en el patio común-… tienes admiradores…-lo mencionó con un tono que no me agradaba, aunque su rostro me causó mucha gracia, solté una ricilla, que al parecer le molesto-… No te rías, de verdad, hay muchos que te admiran… capaz de dominar tu alma a esa altura y estando de recién ingresada es un verdadero milagro, a muchos de nosotros nos cuesta la primera vez que lo hacemos, pero lo haces cómo si fueras la Arcángel Roselle…-me sentí extraña cuando lo dijo, creo que ya he escuchado eso antes-

-No exageres…-dije sin mucha fuerza en mi voz-… no es para tanto, seguramente Roselle, era mucho mejor, era toda una maestra…-

-Es lo más probable… por cierto mañana tenemos clase compartida con los de Ángelo…-dijo Ten chan con pesar, no era muy gracioso compartir clase con esos engreídos, con los cuáles siempre termino discutiendo o enfrentándome por diferentes motivos. Unos gritos alrededor me despiertan de mi ensoñación, guió mi mirada a Naruto Namikaze, ¡que sorpresa! molestando a alguien de la casa de Danielle-

-No eres nadie, deberías marcharte de aquí Danielle…-dijo con voz repulsiva, me acercó molesta a ellos, mi amiga me sigue corriendo, ya que cuando me molesto camino muy rápido-

-Déjalo Namikaze… recuerda que tu vía de ingreso fue igual, por Danielle…-le dije deteniéndolo, ya que él pensaba darle un empujón-

-No te metas donde no te llaman novata, no sabes a quién te enfrentas… además este mocoso a estado fastidiándome desde hace días…-dijo Naruto, no le creo ni media palabra, el chico me mira suplicante, por algún motivo entro en duda, su mirada me dice que me está mintiendo-

-No me llames novata, eso en primer lugar y segundo, no que eres tan grande y poderoso para rebajarte a los de Danielle, entonces sé consecuente con lo que siempre dices…-todo el mundo prestaba atención a lo que decíamos, por extraño que pareciese, nos quedamos mirando detenidamente. El chico salió corriendo hacia su casa, los amigos de Naruto iban a seguirle, pero él personalmente los detuvo. Se marchó sin decirme nada más.

-Wow, tienes valor para enfrentar a Naruto…, normalmente los de las casas no se meten con él, creen que puede hacer algo contra la casa completa…-dijo Ten chan asustada pero no sin dejar de apoyarme en lo que hice-

-No lo va a hacer… puede que ese chico haya hecho algo, pero debe aprender a controlarse, no puede ir golpeando a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino…-dije continuando mi caminata hacia el salón de clases de historia, la versión que comúnmente me daban en Danielle no es la misma, se diferencia básicamente en el contenido, ahora debo aprender cuando fue la primera guerra mística entre ángeles y demonios, cuáles son los principios de los arcángeles, etc., etc.; Es una clase algo aburrida, sobre todo cuando la profe se pone latera.

Extraños sueños me atormentan noche a noche desde que ingresé a Roselle, y siempre es lo mismo, una cueva en llamas y una voz grotesca diciendo algo sobre que el fin del mundo llegará, pura boberías sin importancia, seguramente fue por culpa de la película que se le ocurrió traer a Ten chan anoche. Las clases que nos tocan hoy, es combate cuerpo a cuerpo, normalmente se realizan con dos clases de diferente casa, estas normalmente se designan a inicio de año.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy trabajaremos en parejas…-dijo el maestro, las casas estaban separadas y agrupadas entre ellas- Aparte de ello está será su primera evaluación, espero que todos la pasen, y que no queden en el camino, bien, Hyugay Namikaze… adentro…-respiré hondo, mi primera pelea y, además con Namikaze, no pude tener peor suerte hoy. Las peleas normalmente se llevan a cabo en un escenario especial, el suelo es de cerámica con escalones con seis subidas de 4 peldaños cada uno, su forma generalmente es circular de varios metros de diámetros, realmente es gigantesco, desde las gradas luce de menor tamaño.

-Increíble Hyuga ¿no lo crees?, al parecer estamos destinados a enfrentarnos…-dijo Namikaze con una sonrisa victoriosa, le sonrió forzadamente-

-No quiero ningún movimiento extraño ¿entendido?... los problemas personales que queden fuera de este ring… ¿estamos claro?...-ambos asentimos. A penas el profesor dio la orden, Leo se lanzó a golpearme, sus movimientos era certeros y muy rápidos. De milagro he logrado esquivarlos todos. Trate de golpearle, pero él lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, trató de botarme, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Nadie decía nada, no entendían que sucedía, ¿cómo era posible que una novata enfrentara a un veterano como un igual? Nos miraban trastornados. Me lance a golpearlo con los movimientos aprendidos, tenía claro cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, aunque debo admitir que los protege muy bien. Sorprendentemente, nuestros movimientos dejaban atónitos a todos los presentes, incluso al profe que nos miraba incesantemente, parecíamos expertos, creo que ambos encontramos a nuestro rival y nuestro límite.

La clase terminó y ambos aún no habíamos terminado, ninguno caía ni vencía al otro, ni por agotamiento ni porque haya sido noqueado. Al parecer tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensamos. Ten chan me fue adulando todo el camino, cuando iba a los vestidores me encontré con una chica, con la cual nos hicimos amigas es de la casa de Clarisse, su nombre es Temari.

-¿qué tal sus clases?-nos preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba apoyada en la pared con aburrimiento-

-increíble, aquí nuestra amiga le dio batalla a Naruto, estoy segura que ella le hubiera ganado… es excelente, eso que en las clases no le gusta andar golpeando a nadie…-dijo Ten chan pegándome un codazo, yo negué pacientemente-

-Realmente no es para tanto… he practicado por eso soy así de buena, pero no es para que exageres tanto… ni que fuera la diosa de la guerra…-dije con despreocupación total. Un grupo de varones se acercaba a nosotros con paso decidido, creo que sé de quién se trata.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Naruto, parecía molesto con algo, aunque más bien, creo que la palabra correcta era confuso, perturbado. El pasillo era común para todas las casas, este guiaba al lago que estaba en medio del bosque, donde cualquier estudiante puede ir si así lo desea, pero el lado donde se realiza la prueba esta denegado el acceso.

Namikaze me guió, puesto que yo aún no conocía del todo la institución, tampoco nuestros supuestos dones por lo cual fuimos escogidos. Los perros guardianes de él se separaron automáticamente en el momento en que acepté venir.

La tarde se cernía, la luna estaba apareciendo mientras el cielo oscurecía para dar paso a la infinita oscuridad guidada por el astro plateado. Nuestro silencio se extendió por varios minutos, ninguno sabía que decir, yo por lo menos no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, creo que Naruto tampoco.

-¿para que querías hablar conmigo?-le pregunte sin mirarle el rostro, mi mirada estaba sobre el lago que lucía místico con el reflejo de la luna en él, le daba un toque especial-

-¿no te diste cuenta?-me preguntó enigmáticamente, me quedo callada, esperando a que agregue algo más. Durante la pelea de esta tarde, hay mucho que mis amigas estoy seguro no comprenderán, no podíamos terminar porque no queríamos terminar, ambos decíamos muchas cosas por medios de cada patada lanzada, cada esquive hecho, era como si estuviéramos hablando como ahora. Era una especie de conexión que nos permitía anticipar cada movimiento que el otro iba a hacer, por eso esa pelea iba a ser sin fin, nunca habría un vencedor-

-No sé a qué te refieres…-salí por la tangente, no quería reconocer que lo que decía era cierto, no le miré, aunque, sentí su mirada posada en mí-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… ninguno iba a ganar esa pelea, aunque me cuesto admitirlo, podía ver claramente cada movimiento que ibas a dar y me di cuenta que tú hacías lo mismo-dijo con voz molesta, yo no decía nada, al parecer eso lo frustraba más-sabía que algún día esto iba a pasar, por algo siempre me encontraba contigo cuando estabas en Danielle, tú y yo tenemos alguna clase conexión que va más allá, supongo que como miembro de Roselle, entiendes de lo que estoy hablando-

-No digas más… entiendo perfectamente lo que tratas de decirme… me di cuenta ayer cuando nos enfrascamos en esa discusión, lo de esta tarde solo lo confirmó, tranquilízate quieres… enojándote no conseguirás nada… -le dije viendo como golpeaba a un árbol con fuerza, descargando toda su frustración él- El árbol no tiene la culpa de tus males…-

-No empieces quieres…-dijo él con tono más molesto que antes, no podía creer que estuviéramos hablando sin habernos matado, es algo sorprendente-

-Ok, cuando te vi pensé que eras muy vacío de mente, pero siempre ocultas lo que verdaderamente sientes, tu verdadero "yo"; de hecho no molestas a los de Danielle, ellos te fastidian a ti… ¿no es así?-dije abrazándome las piernas con fuerza, ese niño sé perfectamente que lo estaba molestando, su mirada era de burla total, no me respondió e incluso giro su cara para otro lado, sé que me está escuchando-

-Mira, yo no me meteré más en tus peleas, pero piensa antes de actuar, bueno por algo perteneces a Ángelo… me voy, mañana tengo clases temprano, nos vemos…-me paré y me fui dejándolo solo sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Qué manera de empezar el día con un examen, examen que no prepare, no estudie ni nada por el estilo; vamos a ver cómo me irá; además me quede dormida, así que no tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para responderla. Ten chan tuvo que ir a dirección para hacer no sé qué cosa; por lo tanto me quede en mi habitación a la hora de almuerzo, tenía un sueño de muerte, pero tampoco quería dormir. Ese sueño, me persigue sin darme descanso alguno, no me agrada mucho el hecho de ver fuego y esa voz grotesca diciendo no sé qué cosa.

Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la biblioteca de la escuela, hay muchos textos con los cuáles puedo entretenerme, además no quiero aburrirme aún más en mi habitación.

La biblioteca es muy extensa y en ella puedes encontrar textos inimaginables e impensables. Este se encuentra en el área más aparte del internado, es un edificio muy antiguo, se dice que este era la casa de los arcángeles, ese es el motivo de tantos textos extraños, inclusive estaban escritos en una lengua antigua. La puerta es de roble lisa, en el marco tiene símbolos desconocidos para mí, no conozco su significa, pero siempre quedo parada mirándolo. Rose Marie, la bibliotecaria, es una mujer muy misteriosa, desde que la trate por primera me pareció que ella ocultaba algo, que guardaba un gran secreto. Pero fuera de eso, es muy estricta, siempre presta ayuda cuando algún estudiante necesita un libro de la amplia sección de Invocaciones y Hechizos. Es la más amplia de todo el edificio.

-Buenos Días, Hinata… mirando el marco, otra vez…-comento la dueña y señora de este edificio, su voz me sonaba enigmática. Esta mujer cada vez que me dirige la palabra, la escucho como si esperase a que realizara algo.

-Buenos Días… es que ya sabes, este marco me llama mucho la atención… ¿qué dice?…-le pregunta de nueva cuenta, ella se encoge de hombros- Quiero algo de lectura ligera… tienes algo que me puedas recomendar…-me apoye en su escritorio con mucha confianza, comúnmente no me dice nada, ahora no es la excepción-

-Busca en el segundo piso, pasillo 14°, sección 3, 1 columna, es el primer libro que vas a ver, es de color negro- no me dice nada más, y recoge una columna de libros que al parecer le entregaron, está mujer debe tener unos buenos músculos, si normalmente carga tantos libros. Qué clase de descripción es esa que no me da el título.

El pasillo 14 se encontraba al final del segundo piso, era el último y menos visitado, la bibliotecaria muy pocas dejaba que alguien ingresase al segundo piso, ella decía que lo alumnos no cuidan y ni valoran el legado que nos dejaron los arcángeles, no obstante solo alguno de nosotros, muy pocos de cada casa nos dejaba libre de hacer lo que quisiéramos. Como siempre este piso yacía vacío, no había nadie que le diera vida. Avance por los pasillos, el techo de la biblioteca era una gran cúpula, la luz ingresaba por todos los vidrios que adornaban la techumbre. Otro característica propia del segundo piso, es la gran cantidad de símbolos que hay cómo señalización. Por estar pendiente de los símbolos no me percate que alguien más estaba en el lugar, sin desearlo choque con ella.

-Mil disculpas, no fue mi intención…-dije apresuradamente sin fijarme siquiera quien era-

-Es normal en ti amiga no fijarte por donde vas…-dijo una voz que desde hace mucho tiempo no oía, levante la vista y vi a mi mejor amiga en el mundo, era Sakura que me sonreía feliz, alegre, como siempre ha sido ella-

-¡Sakura!-grite emocionada, la abracé muy fuerte y sentía que ella también lo hacía- No sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sin abandonar la alegría que me embargaba-

-No pude dormir anoche, y como estaba sola en mi cuarto decidí venir, me da miedo volver a dormir y soñar eso otra vez…-dijo con angustia, comprendía esa sensación, por eso estoy aquí-… Este lado de la biblioteca es muy tranquilo, me da paz estar aquí cuando estoy nerviosa-

-te entiendo… yo tampoco dormí mucho anoche, pero dime ¿cómo te ha ido en Senelle?-le pregunte, ella sonrió alegremente, cualquiera que fueses, aunque fueses crítica, ella sonreía. Siempre me pareció que la rodeaba un aura de luz -

-Muy bien, todos son muy amables conmigo… Senelle es ahora mi hogar, supongo ¿qué te sucede lo mismo en Roselle?-le sonreí y casi reí en su cara.

-Si… me siento en casa, pero no he olvidado a mi mejor amiga…-le dije posando mi mano en su hombro con cariño, ella asintió- Acompáñame a buscar un libro que me recomendó Rose Marie-

-A mí también me recomendó un libro bastante extraño… no tiene nada escrito en la tapa, la bibliotecaria me lo entrego…-dijo haciendo una mueca de extrañeza-

-En esta sección siempre hay libros muy extraños… por eso siempre esta desolado…y vacío…pero tú ya encontraste el tuyo… ¿le echaste una ojeada?-dije observando que ella ya llevaba un libro entre sus manos, tenía símbolos diferentes a la lengua del exterior y que todo mundo usa-

-No, pero fue fácil encontrarlo con la localización TAN especifica de la Bibliotecaria, ¿no te parece?...-me dijo mientras me acompañaba a buscar el libro que me recomendaron. Lo penoso de este lugar es que nadie se interesa mucho en la lectura. Puedo contarlos cuántos son con una sola mano. Hace mucho que no vemos a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, me pregunto ¿cómo estarán en sus casas?

Me acompaño a buscar el libro que me habían recomendado al pasillo 14, el último del segundo piso. Era de color negro tal como me había dicho Rose Marie, pero este libro tenía algo que no me gustaba, no tenía título y mucho menos autor. Luego de tomarlo fuimos al primer piso a buscar un lugar para ponernos a leer, como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos y que hace mucho no hacemos por obvios motivos.

Al abrir la primera página me encuentro con letras muy extrañas, los cuáles supongo que es el título:

(No leas si el elegido no eres, te enteraras de secretos que nadie ha de leer. Solo el Arcangel de la Sabiduría lograra interpretar)(1)

Hoy he tenido sueños muy extraños que no dejan de perseguirme, pienso que tal vez sea un aviso de que un mal rodea a la tierra, sueño con fuegos y lavas, cuevas en llamas. Sin embargo eso no es lo que más me asusta sino la voz que me habla, lo que dice; no se lo he dicho a nadie porque no quiero preocuparlos con asuntos sin importancia. Por otro lado, ese estúpido que no deja de fastidiarme, aunque el otro día se quitó su máscara delante de mí, creo que le tengo mucho aprecio.

Esta noche debo asistir al carnaval que realizan todos los años los humanos por la buena cosecha de la temporada, cosa que me entusiasma mucho.

Cerré el libro de golpe, mi amiga me mira con semblante preocupado, tragó en seco, mis manos sudan por el nerviosismo. ¿Por qué este libro menciona MI sueño? ¿Por qué?

_wow... buena pregunta s hace Hinata... por qué en akel xtraño libro aparece el sueño q ella comunmente tiene y q no la deja dormir... q kerra decir todo eso... flores...tomates... felicitaciones o sigue asi! m lo hacen saber... ia q su opinion s importante... bueno hasta la proxima...!_

_(1)Supuesta% esa frase esta escrita n simbolos "muy raros" pro esta cuestion q no m dejo hacerlo... hasta la proxi semana y kiero comentarios... aunq sean criticas_


	3. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

_Ola! aki les he traido 1 capitulo d esta historia y espero q sea de su agrado... esta listo d hace varios dias, esperando ser leiado x ustedes...jajajajaja, como saben los personajes no son d mi invencion, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei, solo la historia es 100% d mi imaginacion._

**Capítulo 3: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

Voy a cumplir un año en la casa de Ángelo, llegue aquí por mera casualidad y gracias a que conocí un buen día al director de esta casa. De eso ya son 2 años.

Siempre he sido un chico bastante inquieto e imperioso, llegando al extremo de impulsivo, la frase exacta para mí es: Primero actúo y luego pienso. Por esto siempre he recibido muchos regaños en mi vida. Soy huérfano no tengo muchos recuerdos amigables de mi niñez, ya que la pase en un orfelinato, mis padres murieron hace 18 años, cuando yo apenas tenía 1 año de edad, la edad en que se necesita más el cuidado y protección de mis padres.

Aprendí a defenderme en la calle, cuando cumplí 14, siempre me fugaba de la "prisión", a la cual regresaba, pero con un montón de problemas encima, cada vez que estaba a la calle me agarraba con algún estúpido, no dejaba que me humillaran y pasaran por encima de mí como tampoco dejaba que nadie se metiera con mis amigos, que por algo lo eran.

La Directora del Orfelinato donde crecí un buen día me llamo y me dijo que ya estaba bastante grandecito para estar en ese lugar, que te tenían ahí hasta los 15 años; pero creo que también influyo que yo me metía no solo en problemas afuera sino que adentro también. Los dos años que siguieron fueron lo máximo que me ha pasado, claro después de haber encontrado mi lugar aquí en Ángelo.

Yo era el líder de una banda de delincuentes, éramos conocidos como Black Scorpion, nosotros éramos el dolor de cabeza de la policía, yo era muy joven pero todos me respetaban porque siempre salía para defenderlos cuando ellos me necesitaban. Estuve dos años completos, durmiendo bajo puentes, trabajando en muchos empleos y sobre todo dándole de comer a niños que vivían con nosotros, no dejaría que nadie pasase hambre si yo podía hacer algo. En uno de esos tantos trabajos me encontré con Jiraiya, el director de la casa de Ángelo, en ese entonces yo trabajaba en un restaurant muy famoso, servía mesas; me parece que estaba con el director de Míguelo, conversando sobre no sé qué cosa.

-_Hace mucho que tu casa está sin novatos… ¿crees que nos hemos ablandado con la prueba de selección? _–pregunto Kakashi moviendo desinteresadamente su copa de vino tinto-

-_Esos novatos no tienen la fuerza de nuestro arcángel protector, pero ya llegara el día en que el novato Elegido aparezca… solo espero vivir para verlo… conocerlo_-dijo Jiraiya mirando a Kakashi a los ojos, ambos parecían guardar un secreto que solo ellos conocían-

-_A mí también me gustaría conocerlo… es el anhelo de todo director… solo una generación ha sido testigo del crecimiento de ellos… bueno, dime ¿cómo te ha ido en encontrar a tu ahijado?... ¿has tenido suerte?..._-preguntó Kakashi, Jiraiya pareció inquietarse ante semejante pregunta, incluso su mirada se ensombreció, ese hombre me pareció, en aquel instante que llevaba un gran pesar-

-_Mi ahijado… sí… el investigador que me recomendaste resulto mejor de lo que pensé… si, va por buen camino, sé que se ha metido en varios asuntos policiales y que parece estuvo en un orfelinato… ahora investiga en cuál… hay muchas probabilidades de encontrarlo pronto_- dijo Jiraiya no muy convencido de lo que comentó a su amigo de toda la vida-

-_pero tú ¿qué opinas?_-preguntó Kakashi bebiendo un poco de vino-

-_Lo creo difícil, recuerda que los orfelinatos de esa zona están colapsados, ya no los tienen hasta la mayoría de edad, cuando cumplen 15 deben marcharse, si es así… será más difícil encontrarlo_-dijo con tono un poco triste, de la nada yo caí en su mesa estrepitosamente-

-_¡estúpido libidinoso, que se cree para manosear a la muchacha!_-dije levantándome, estaba muy molesto porque hace no menos de dos minutos veía como una muchacha estaba siendo manoseada en contra de su voluntad, temía decir o hacer algo, pero yo no-

-_Más te vale controlarte, porque si no lo haces haré que te echen de aquí como un perro, un muerto de hambre como tú no debería ponerse en el mismo nivel de personas tan importantes como yo…-_ dijo con tono triunfal, creyendo que así me controlaría, pero esa sonrisa victoriosa se esfumo al ver que no me asuste ni parecí retroceder-

-_Es un cobarde al escudarse detrás de su sucio dinero, que quizás lo consiguió robando, es la única manera en que lo pueda conseguir sino no me explico cómo…_-dije aventando encima de él para propinarle unos buenos golpes que bien merecido se los tenía, varios hombres intervinieron para separarme del otro sujeto-

-_¿qué sucede ahí?_-pregunto el dueño acercándose al lugar que estaba destruido por la pelea que tuve con ese señor que se arregló lo más que pudo-

-_Sucede que deberían ser más exigentes a quiénes contratan… este muchacho es un salvaje… debería despedirlo, sino me veré obligado a no asistir más a este lugar_- dijo con tono malicioso, iba a defenderme de este sujeto, aunque eso significara que me echaran no me importaba-

-_Este viejo que estaba pasando de lanza con la señorita que lo estaba atendiendo… Viejo Libidinoso asqueroso_-dije intentando zafarme puesto que me quería lanzar sobre el otra vez, quería partirle la cara para que aprenda a tratar a las mujeres-

-_Namikaze, estás fuera… tiene razón el señor, estás despedido y no tendrás liquidación, ahora vete…_-lo que me dijo me dejo congelado, la chica temblaba de miedo, y yo ya no tenía trabajo, estaba en la calle otra vez, debía volver a ser un delincuente-

-_Renunció… Namikaze me defendió a mí… ya no trabajaré más aquí, menos con clientes tan depravados…_-dijo la chica tirando el delantal que usábamos para trabajar, sonreí triunfal al viejo, ya estaba desempleado ¿no? Que más me podía hacer este viejo. Me lancé a golpearlo de nueva cuenta, ya nadie me sostenía. Horas más tarde presentaba mi declaración en la comisaría de la región, ya que el dueño llamó para fueran al lugar de los hechos. Varios clientes también habían sido llevados. Ahora sí que la hice relinda, sin trabajo y con los papeles manchados.

-_Debiste pensar antes de actuar muchacho_-Jiraiya se acercó a mí, se sentó a un lado de donde yo estaba para esperar a que me detuviera, pero me extrañaba que aún no lo hubiesen hecho-

-_se lo gano ese vejestorio… no podía ver que se aprovecharan de alguien débil en mi presencia…_-dije aun enojado, Jiraiya me sonrió-

-_¿cómo te llamas chico?_-le miré de reojo con desconfianza, él solo sonreía, puedo jurar que este anciano tiene algo que no me gusta-

-_Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_- dije sonando más agresivo de lo que quería-

-¿_Tienes familia?_-negué, no iba dar respuesta alguna, seguramente mi padre estaría "muy orgulloso" de mí por estar en la delegación y ser buscado desde hace rato por robo en miles de ocasiones, pero menos mal que no saben quién soy-_Lamento recordarte algo tan doloroso_-

-_Fue hace mucho tiempo… ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras, murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía apenas 1 año… eso me dijeron en el orfelinato_- dije apretando los puños, ya que la directora no fue muy amable conmigo, ya que causaba muchos problemas y hacía muchas bromas-

-_Naruto… me agrades chico… soy Jiraiya , soy rector de la casa dentro del colegio internado Konoha, ven a visitarme mañana… creo que hay lugar para ti…_-dijo Jiraiya , yo le mire con cara de "Si es que me dejan suelto" pareció entenderme ya que me dijo-_No te preocupes por eso… ya pagamos la multa y los destrozos que causaste Naruto… anda mañana al internado Konoha_-

El primer día que ingresé por las puertas de este internado, sentí como me llamaba el lugar, que había encontrado a un lugar al cual pertenecer. Meses más tarde me entere de que Jiraiya, era mi padrino.

Él me recibió con gran gusto, y me contó que él había ingresado mi solicitud para estar en la casa de Kibale, lugar donde podría aprender muchas cosas, desde literatura hasta mi conocimiento personal. Fue de gran agrado mi estancia en esta casa. Al dar la prueba 12 meses después, me entere de que sería ascendido a Ángelo, el Arcángel de Fuego.

Desde aquel entonces en este lugar me han respetado y admirado, hice que la popularidad de la casa se fuera a las nubes, era muy sociable y en poco tiempo me conocí a la mitad de la casa. Me hice mi fama tan imponente, debido a que alguien de Kibale se creía la gran cosa, pero les baje los humos en tres tiempos.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando la vi por primera vez, era una chica especial, lo presentía, venía enojada por algo que no me interesaba, yo seguí en lo mío puesto que no me interesaba relacionarme con nadie de Dannielle, esa casa habían personas que me temía y en muchas otras también.

La mañana siguiente, me estaba enfrentando a un mocoso que me tenía harto con tantas preguntas de que era mi admirador y no sé qué tantas estupideces, mi día había estado muy pesado para aguantar sus preguntas tan idiotas.

-_¡Mira Mocoso estúpido por qué no te buscas a otro idiota hoy!_-le había agarrado la solapa y lo levantaba, obviamente era más alto que él-

-_Namikaze san, lo siento de verdad, no volveré, pero no me golpees por favor_-dijo con tono temeroso, yo sabía que no debía comportarme así, pero este mocoso me saca, y cuando alguien me saca mejor que se atenga a las consecuencias-

-_¡Oye tú!_-grito una fémina, seguramente no sabía con quien se metía, me gire para encararla de una vez por todas, pero mi sorpresa fue que no se devolvió, me mantuvo la mirada-_¡¿Con qué derecho te crees para golpear a todo el mundo?_-

-_Yo hago lo que quiero… no te metas conmigo o te irá muy mal…_-dije amenazadoramente, pero su mirada me desafiaba, aunque creo trataba de esconder algo, eso me desconcertó-

-_Si ajá… pero deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño… o quizás eres más valiente con niños_-¿Quién demonios se creía para enfrentarme?... era la primera vez que alguien me enfrentaba de frente y no se movía como gelatina ante mi presencia, me sentía bien… ¿masoquista, no?-

-_¿cómo quien… alguien como tú?_-solté al chico que tenía en brazos, este cayó bruscamente, me gire para encararla mejor-_Alguien de Dannielle, debería irse a su guarida… y no salir… más. Además aprende a no meterte con alguien de más rango que tú, eres una simple novata y yo estoy en Ángelo_-dije seriamente, la chica parecía molesta ante mi conducta-

-_Alguien me había dicho que la casa de Ángelo era espectacular, pero al parecer no es la gran cosa al tener a alguien tan…_-me miró de arriba abajo buscando la palabra adecuada con la cual describirme-_tan… patético_-

Después de eso nuestras peleas se hacían más intensas, cada vez que nos encontrábamos nos agarrábamos, todos mis amigos me preguntaban qué me sucedía que yo no era así y menos con los novatos, por lo menos si no se lo buscaban. Mi Padrino me llamo, porque llego sus oídos mis disputas con ella, se lo conté todo, todo lo que me pasaba y sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-_Bien… jamás pensé que esto te sucedería Naruto, sé que eres impulsivo y muy testarudo… quiero que vayas con Rose Marie y leas este libro_-me entregó una hoja con un nombre extraño-

-_¿me mandas a leer?... ¿Qué clase de libro es este?... Guerrero de Fuego…_-

Este fue mi primer encuentro con mi destino, mi padrino hasta el día de no se arrepiente de haberme ayudado, dijo con yo era un chico con voluntad y que siempre lucho por la justicia, que la determinación me llevara muy lejos.

Genial, palabras que no entiendo, y ni siquiera dibujos tienen. Miré el libro de una ojeada rápida. Puras palabras, palabras y palabras, que realmente no entendía nada.

"Si este libro a tus manos ha llegado, quiere decir que mi elegido ha llegado. Tu deber en este minuto es encontrar a la Espada Fénix, que será tu aliada y compañera en las muchas batallas que están por venir. Debes demostrar tu valía ante ella si su dueño quieres ser. Ten cuidado que es muy testaruda y orgullosa".

Lo primero que hice después de dejar el libro fue reírme, no podía creer que estuviera leyendo semejante estupidez. A la mañana siguiente Jiraiya me llamó y me pregunto qué me había parecido lo que leí.

-_Eso fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado, después de ingresar a esta escuela…_-dije con tono jocoso que le molesto, me miró serio-

-¿_entendiste lo que leíste?_- me preguntó, yo le miré extrañado, ¿a dónde quería llegar con tantas preguntas?-

-_Si… decía algo sobre la Espada Fénix… dijo que era muy testaruda y orgullosa_-dije sin mucho interés, Jiraiya me miró con estupefacción y casi con ganas de llorar, parecía sumamente feliz por algo que yo no entendía. Se paró y fue hacía la ventana, parecía pensar en algo.

-¿_Has soñado algo?_-me preguntó, le miré, ¿cómo se enteró de ello? Sueños, por supuesto que he tenido, sobre todo en una montaña, con un gran lago en donde la luna se reflejaba, en medio de este una pequeña isla se vislumbraba, siempre nadaba hacia allá y jamás llegaba-

-_No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, si he soñado, pero no pretendo decírtelo, ya con recordarlo me basta- _mi padrino me pareció que me entendió y guardo nuevamente silencio.

Todavía no entiendo el por qué aún tengo este libro entre mis manos, pero mi interés en él ha aumentado. Sobre todo después de la rara conexión que tengo con Hinata, esa chica que me estresa con solo su presencia, es como si tuviera mi sueño en frente de mí y me recordara lo que debo hacer.

Lo tomó una vez más, pero no me atrevo a abrirlo. Me acuesto en mi cama y mis ojos se cierran poco a poco. Hasta que pierdo la conciencia.

_**Camino sin rumbo fijo, este recorrido lo he hecho miles de veces, el mismo bosque, el mismo arbusto, el mismo suelo, todo exactamente igual. La noche es aún más oscura de lo que recuerdo, la luna… Imposible se ha tornado roja, ¿cómo es eso posible?- **__**fácil, porque está en ti… la hora por fin ha llegado…- **_

_**-¿quién eres?-**__** Este es la primera vez que oigo esta voz, nunca antes me había pasado de estar escuchando voces dentro de mi sueño.**_

_**-**__**Tu destino está a punto de cumplirse… solo has lo que sabes hacer Naruto Namikaze…**__**-Seguí caminando por puro impulso, esto me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, no entendía lo que esa voz quería de mí, incluso pensé que había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo, ya que no podía detenerme-**_

_**-**__**¿Quién anda ahí?**__**-sentí una voz más brusca de lo usual, incluso parecía molesta por algo. El lago que siempre en mi sueño aparecía, no estaba, solo se encontraba una gran roca con un mango de espada en su centro, la empuñadura era negra con letras doradas encriptados en él. Además tenía una cinta roja enrollada en zigzag no cubriendo todo, pero al final, tenía dos grandes plumas rojas con matices amarillo oro.**_

_**-**__**Tú ¿quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿qué eres?**__**-pregunte a la misma voz, sentía un aura extraña a su alrededor que se arremolinaba a mi alrededor. Pero extrañamente no sentía miedo sino tranquilidad y una enorme paz-**_

_**-**__**Eso debería preguntártelo yo… ¿quién eres tú?**__**-dijo bastante amenazador, sentí que mis músculos se petrificaban-**_

_**-**__**Soy Naruto Namikaze…**__**-dije con confianza en mi respuesta, la tierra se remeció. Fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, viendo que estaba siendo despertado por mi compañero de cuarto.**_

-Naruto… ya es hora de cenar… ¿o no vendrás?, recuerda que es la cena anual entre casas… seguro estará tu novia… "Hinata"…-dijo él con afán de molestarme, su actitud no me gustaba nada, que se creía este, si es mi compañero de cuarto nada más-

La cena anual se realiza en cualquier época del año, según lo que las estrellas dicten, eso dijo nuestro profesor de Astrología, una de las muchas clases que comparto con personas de otras casas, ésta clase la comparto con Clarise.

El comedor principal estaba aglomerado de estudiantes que reían entre sus compañeros de la misma casa, casi nunca se mezclaban entre sí. Al ingresar recuerdo que conversaba con todos, pero desde aquel accidente todos me comenzaron a temer, esto lo pude ver en sus rostros, no era necesario que me lo dijeran, yo podía verlo a la perfección en sus miradas. En una mirada general me topé con otra mirada, la de Alexia, nos quedando mirando un momento y continúe con mi caminata ignorando las miradas de algunos compañeros de mi clase. Que ere de clara duda.

-Oye Naruto…mira, dicen que ese sujeto que allí va es el mejor alumno en Donatello y ya sabes cómo son esos engreídos, están peor que nosotros, ya ves que dicen que somos tan engreídos-dijo mi amigo, su nombre es Kiba, desde que llegue somos buenos amigos, pero no mejores, algo me detiene a serlo-

-¿cuál es su nombre?-pregunté sin mucho interés en el prospecto de Donatello, solo le dediqué una mirada de reojo, pero me pareció que me miraba sin quitarme el ojo de encima-

-Sasuke Uchiha, dicen que es un chico muy misterioso y reservado, pero muy inteligente…-dijo Kiba con mucho sarcasmo en su voz. Puedo distinguir en su tono de voz que le tiene mucha envidia a Sasuke-

-según sé, Donatello fue el arcángel de las armas… ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunté solo para hacer conversación-

-Exacto…-dijo Kiba se quedó callado observando detrás de mi espalda a alguien, seguí su mirada y me encontré que detrás de mí se encontraba Sasuke-

-Son de Ángelo…-más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación, su tono de voz no me gusto en absoluto-

-¿algún problema con ello?-le pregunté mirándole desconfiadamente, para que se acercara algo quería, eso lo tenía más que claro-

-No… pero quiero encontrar al prospecto de Ángelo…-dijo él con tono retador, esto ya no me estaba gustando, todos se giraron y callaron para escuchar lo que decíamos-supongo que ha de ser alguno de ustedes para que presten atención…-

-o quizás, el milagro de saber que si hablas-dije sin mucho interés-bebí un poco de jugo que estaba servido, mi amigo estaba muy nervioso, y el comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio-

-Te crees muy listo para hablarme así… tu nombre-exigió saber con tono frío y molesto, a cualquiera hubiera asustado, pero no a mí-

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?-le pregunté mirándole desafiantemente, este frunció el ceño, todos parecían mudos y preocupados, creo que por mí bienestar-

-No me busques Dobe… no tengo mucha paciencia…-dijo él golpeando la mesa con ira contenida y tratando de no matarme-

-¡Será mejor que no subas el tono mira que yo tampoco tengo mucha paciencia, Teme!-dije ya harto levantándome para encararlo, con el brusco movimiento hice que los vasos se movieran-

-tu tampoco me amenaces Dobe…-dijo tomándome de la camisa con violencia, los demás no sabían que hacer-

-Soy Naruto Namikaze, para que sepas quien soy y dejes de decirme dobe…para la próxima te golpeó-dije soltándome con fiereza, este sujeto ya me había caído gordo, pero peor que eso, no lo soportaba-

-Pues es un buen apodo, dobe…-dijo Sasuke, su tono burlesco ya no me estaba gustando- Además tú eres el prospecto de Ángelo, del que tanto hablan… que bajo han caído…-esto ya no lo aguanto más, nadie insulta a mi casa-

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi casa, teme!- debido al movimiento la silla cayó y la mesa se movió ruidosamente-

-Ya basta ustedes dos…-otra chica de otra casa grito, pero nosotros le ignoramos. Sasuke estaba desenfundado su espada, a mí susto no me dio en lo absoluto-

-Bonito prospecto tenemos de Donatello, al parecer es verdad que ustedes no saben defenderse sin armas, suéltalo Namikaze…-dijo esa vocecita que tanto odiaba, pero me causó gracia lo que dijo, ya que el otro sujeto se molestó, al parecer había herido su orgullo-

-Hazle caso a tu noviecita… te escudas detrás de esa novata…-Sasuke al parecer no tenía idea de quien hablaba, o no tenía idea de que Hinata era la prospecto de Roselle.

-Fíjate que no necesito que nadie me defienda Teme-dije afirmándolo más fuerte.

-Pues no lo parece…-su espada fue a dar a mi cuello, pero pude ver su fría mirada algo de confusión, aunque es algo que dudo mucho-

-chicos, vamos es una reunión de convivencia… no para que nos matemos entre nosotros…-dijo mi rector tratando de separarnos, pero ninguno cedía-

-Sasuke-intervino ahora el director de casa de Donatello, el teme de inmediato guardó su espada y yo le solté. Pero nos quedamos mirarnos intentando matarnos de una buena vez por todas. Orochimaru se lo llevó para evitar una pelea, pero en el camino miró a Hinata un segundo y luego se continuó.

-Muchacho, ven que tenemos que hablar…-dijo mi rector con voz muy molesta, mi padrino de seguro me quería golpear por idiota. La cena de supuesta convivencia entre las casas se arruino por mí, seguro me echara toda la culpa de lo que sucedió.

Luego de conversar con mi padrino no quise regresar, mis ánimos no estaban muy buenos que digamos, así que decidí irme a mi habitación; sin embargo esta pelea me trajo un amargo recuerdo.

_Espero les haya gustado este nvo enfoke, solo sera desde este capitulo, creo q deje algo d pie para lo q n 1 futuro proximo s nos viene... x cierto estoy muy sentida, no recibi muxos reviews ni sikiera para 1 largate o algo q se l parezca, su opinion s importante para saber como va esta historia... estoy n meditacion si subo el otro capi, lo hare solo si recibo ++++reviews, muxos... si Dios kiere nos vemos n 5 dias +...:)_


	4. Las Alianzas y el primer Suceso Extraño

_! como estan m alegro q m hayan dejado + reviews, aki les dejo 1 nuevo capi d esta fabulosa historia... real% m encanta escribirla... ya q surgio d la nada... espero q les guste... como 100pre los personajes no son míos solo los he tomado prestados de Kishimoto sensei_

**Capítulo 4: Alianzas y el Primer suceso Extraño**

Hace una semana que fue la cena de convivencia, desde entonces, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, pero lo profesores junto con el rector general decidieron que debíamos cenar todas las noches juntos en el comedor principal. En un principio nadie entendía el porqué de esa decisión, pero ahora todos lo entienden. Naruto y Sasuke cada vez que se ven se retan o insultan, se ha convertido en algo habitual, que a los profes no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Hinata, hasta que te encontré…-dijo mi amiga llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba, en frente de la pileta de nuestra casa-

-¿qué sucede para qué me buscabas?-le pregunte curiosa, es normal que me busque, pero jamás se había esforzado tanto para ello, parecía bastante agitada-

-Es que en el mural principal anunciaron las competencias que se llevaran a cabo en unos días más, nosotros, para distinguirnos de los demás llevaremos ropa blanca… y el que gane se llevara un paseo a la costa…-me contó muy emocionada ante el hecho, también me emocionaba pero había algo que no me gustaba en todo esto, tenía un mal presentimiento- ¿qué no estás feliz?... con eso de que no tendremos clases y si quieres podrás patearle el trasero a Leo…-mencionó tratando de entusiasmarme-

-Buen intento, pero no es eso… pero no te preocupes… vamos a ver en que me inscribo…-dije junto a mi amiga que me llevo casi arrastrando por el lugar, parecía muy contenta de que yo participara-

-Hyuga…-dijo una voz fría, que hace mucho no oía, desde la prueba para ser más exacto, me giré para encararlo, al parecer todavía no me perdona el hecho de que lo haya enfrentado para defender a Namikaze-

-¿qué quieres?... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…-dijo girándome, pero él me detuvo del brazo con fuerza inmerecida- Haz el favor de soltarme…-su apriete me dolía, pero no se lo diría-

-Sasuke… Suelta a mi amiga…-dijo otra voz que si me daba gusto de oír nuevamente. Era Sakura que se acercaba y parecía molesta-

-Haruno… no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí fastidiándome…-dijo Sasuke enojado, al parecer odiaba que interfirieran en sus asuntos. Pero mi amiga no retrocedió-

-Me meto, aunque si quieres habló con Orochimaru para decirle… no creo que quiera ver enfrentamientos antes de las competencias… o eres un aprovechado…-su voz sonaba burlesca y creo que Sasuke se molestó aún más ante este hecho. Al parecer su orgullo si le pesaba-Además la estás lastimando-

-Sí, ya suéltame- me remecí con fuerza al sentir con su agarre se debilitaba, lo logré y creo que fue gracias a Sakura, que sonreía ante la mirada fría de él. Se marchó sin decir mucho más- Gracias… sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho…-dije sobándome el brazo, justo en el lugar donde él me presionó con violencia-

-Es un bruto, no sé qué se cree, aunque desde que se enfrentó con Namikaze su carácter se ha agriado más, más amargado de lo que ya era…-comentó Sakura con "desinterés"-

-Veo que sabes mucho de él… ah por cierto… Ella es Ten chan mi amiga de Roselle… y Ten chan, ella es Sakura, de la casa de Senelle…-presenté a ambas puesto que ellas aún no se conocían-

-Un gusto, Las amigas de Hina chan son mis amigas…-dijo Ten chan abrazando a Sakura, que sonrió ante el gesto, creo que el carácter de ambas es muy similar así que no será difícil que sean buenas amigas-

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca…-dijo Sakura correspondiendo al gesto a los segundos después-

-Hola, Hola-otra voz que me daba gusto de encontrar, era Temari de Clarise, venía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba- Hola, Sakura… ¿se conocen?-

-La pregunta es si ustedes se conocen… porque nosotras sí… incluso llevamos bastante tiempo de amistad-dije algo sorprendida, al parecer todas nos conocemos, casualidades de la vida-

-Wow, sí que es chico el internado…-dijo Temari, haciendo la fila con nosotras. Tenía que hacerla para poder participar en algunas de las competencias.

Sakura contó que le había ido bastante bien, que en Senelle le iba mil veces mejor de lo que le iba en Danielle, aunque esto es bastante que decir. Dice que es todo como si ya lo supiera, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Ante esto Ten chan, no pudo evitar decir que enfrente a Naruto, y que el combate fue maravilloso, quedando empatados para ser la novata.

-Así que luchaste contra Naruto y saliste victoriosa… wow, supongo que él no se quedó tan tranquilo-comento Sakura luego en el comedor principal, estábamos las cuatros reunidas, conversando amenamente-

-Es algo que no sé explicar y creo que no comprenderías…-dije tomando un poco de jugo, mi amiga me miró confundida pero con un toque cariñoso y amable-

-Puedes tener razón… bueno tengo clases ahora, que les sea de provecho estas papas que saben muy bien…-dijo Sakura marchándose a su clase, pero su conversación me hizo recordar esa sensación de conexión-

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en medio de una profunda e inmensa oscuridad, no podía ver y solo caminaba por mero impulso. Todo se revolvió, gire una y otra vez para intentar descifrar, en vano claro, que estaba pasando. Aparecí en medio de una llanura, seis figuras aparecieron de la nada. Un gran corriente me llego, más no impacto en mí. Esta corriente evitaba el fuego que salía de la nada-_era de suponer que intervendrían… son demasiados benévolos, los humanos no valen la pena, pronto se darán cuenta que ustedes siempre serán grandes, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo de nuestro último enfrentamiento, esta generación es más estúpida de lo que pensaba…_-

-Hina chan, Hina chan… despierta ya…-sentía una mano remecerme con fuerza, al abrir mis ojos pude ver los claros ojos de mi amiga que estaba algo desesperada-

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte refregándome los ojos, recién despertando. No entendía el porqué de ese sueño, si no había visto ninguna película extraña de Ten chan anoche, ¿qué es esta sensación?

-¿estás bien?...luces preocupada…-su mirada me decía que la había hecho preocuparse demás, por cosas sin sentido, por paranoias mías-

-Estoy en perfecto estado y lista para patearle el trasero a Naruto…-mi voz sonó mucho más animada ante esa perspectiva, vencer a Naruto es mucho mejor que sentarme a pensar, ya tendré tiempo a la noche-

Mi amiga se había adelantado para guardar dos puestos para nosotras. Estaba nublado y pensé en llevar un pollerón negro con líneas plateadas, al sacarlo se cae el libro que tenía de la biblioteca. Aquel libro, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí en la página que había quedado el día de la biblioteca, la cual era en el segundo capítulo de este.

_Día 2: El día del festival ha llegado, pero no ha resultado como se pensaba, tuvimos visitas inesperadas, sentí su aura, expedían maldad y deseo de sangre. Nos empezaron a atacar de la nada, todos los humanos corrían de un lugar a otro, ahora entiendo el porqué de esos sueños acosadores de fuego y llamas, veo como miles de techos se derrumban producto de este. En eso momento lo único en lo que pensé fue en ayudar, lo mejor para apagar el fuego es el Agua._

_Clarise, nos protegió a todos y evito que Ángelo fuera tras esos sujetos, que se marcharon no sin antes agregar: "Nuestra hora pronto llegara"._

Cierro el libro de golpe, siento que me fuera a desmayar en ese mismo instante. No puedo creer… esto no puede estarme sucediendo. No a mí. No ahora. Esos sueños no pueden presagiar lo mismo, ¿o sí?

Mi amiga entra escandalosamente, azotando la puerta contra la pared, que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Vamos de una vez o quieres una invitación especial?-puso sus manos en jarras, al parecer no se percató de lo que me sucedía, guarde de nuevo el libro, mala idea haberlo leído ahora-

-Si vamos, vamos…-dije y salí corriendo evitando que ella me mirara y se diera cuenta de que algo me sucedía.

Los juegos estaban bastante interesantes, los chicos de todas las casas se enfrentaban en un partido, después de todo hoy era el día de las competencias de este estilo. Nosotros solo podíamos quedarnos a observar.

Estamos perdiendo en contra de ellos, esto no puede ser. Al parecer no soy la única molesta. Ten chan también estaba enojada, incluso tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-No puede ser que esos buenos para nada estén perdiendo contra Ángelo… ¡ach! que rabia-exclamó mi amiga enojada ante el otro gol que nos metían-

-Te dije que no debíamos venir a ver el partido…-mencioné con voz cantarina, mi amiga en ese momento me quería tirar galerías abajo, comenté que era bastante sanguinaria cuando se molestaba-

Luego de que anunciaran que Ángelo había ganado decidimos marcharnos a ver las otras competencias esperando a que la mía llegara en la cual le patearía el trasero a Naruto, me divertiría ese día, oh sí.

A pesar de que he hecho todos los intentos de olvidarme de esa sensación que oprime mi pecho, no lo he logrado, hasta hace unos instantes decidí apartarme y confinarme cerca del lago que estaba vacío, tampoco había gente merodeando, cosa que me vino como anillo al dedo. Además esa lectura no me está gustando nada.

-Debo olvidarme de eso… es solo una coincidencia…nada más… ni que fuera la reencarnación de Roselle-dije con tono graciosa, incluso el recordar lo que dije me hace reír-

-Estamos mal… riéndote sola… en vez de venir a este internado debiste haber ido a un manicomio-dijo una voz que solo oírla me ponía de malas, incluso fruncí el ceño en clara señal de molestia-

-¿qué quieres?... ¿me persigues o qué?-me giré para encararlo, mala idea, me resbale debido a la violencia con que lo hice, cerré los ojos por acto reflejo y solo esperé a sentir el golpe. Esperé y Espere y nada sentí-

-Debes tener más cuidado H-I-N-A-T-A- deletreó Naruto afirmándome con fuerza evitando la caída que sabía sería dolorosa, ya que solo eran piedras, nada verde lo que cubría el suelo cercano al claro-

-No necesito tu ayuda, así suéltame…-intenté zafarme, no quería mirar sus ojos, había escuchado que eran hermosos, pero los observé y nos quedamos mirarnos directamente, era como si pudiéramos comunicarnos así-

-ehm… ten más cuidado en lo que haces...-me dijo incomodo, incluso tosía fingidamente. Reí en mi interior-

-gracias…-dije costándome mucho trabajo, cosa que era solo con él, si quería era bastante orgullosa y terca. Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa sinceramente. Este chico era bastante extraño, es como si cargara con algo en su conciencia y que no lo dejara en paz-

- ¿qué hacías en este lugar?-me preguntó rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto.

-Algo que a ti no te importa…-dije sonando más pesada de lo que realmente quería-

-siempre eres así de enojona-crucé mis brazos y le di las espalda. Ojalá y se fuera por dónde vino- A este lugar vengo siempre que quiero pensar, me trae mucha paz este claro… además es muy hermoso y misterioso-¿a qué venía todo esto?... ¿desde cuándo él era amable conmigo?-

-si este lugar es ideal para ello… te puedo hacer una pregunta…-le dije dudosa, esperando un no-

-Adelante-me contesto sin siquiera mirarme, le observé sorprendida-

-¿qué es lo que ocultas?-fui directa, él siempre sonreía como ocultando un hecho importante en su vida. De hecho algunos comentarios que rondan por Roselle, es que él cambió luego de UN HECHO que lo marcó, nadie al querido referirse al tema-

-¿qué podría ocultar Hina chan?-me respondió tratando de evadir el tema. Lo suponía que esa respuesta me daría-

-Algo tú ocultas… he escuchado que antes eras más amable y sociable, que el que ahora te teman fue producto de "algo"… "ese algo" te cambio…-le dije muy segura de lo que decía. Todo fue silencio después-

-No creo que te importe y no sé por qué preguntas, seguramente es para fastidiarme por ello-sonó tan seguro y con furia que me sobresaltó-

-Óyeme, no buscó con qué fastidiarte, solo intento entender por qué eres así, siempre estás a la defensiva…-dije, al parecer ambos oímos una campana que indicaba que la otra competencia terminaba y que la de nosotros comenzaba-

Ahora si estaba metida en un buen lío, la competencia se trataba de ingresar a un laberinto, cada uno llevaba algo que otro necesitaba, debíamos encontrar al compañero de la otra casa y robarle ese objeto y pasar claro todas la pruebas que conllevan estar metidos en un laberinto. En esta prueba se inscribieron 6 alumnos de diferentes casas, eran todos los prospectos, cosa que fue decidida por los profes. Pero que a más de uno le gusto.

Creo sinceramente que debí renunciar en cuánto me preguntaron, tengo un mal presentimientos, solo espero que no se cumpla.

-_Aquí estamos a la espera de que el profesor de la casa de Ángelo, Jiraiya, dé la orden para iniciar con la última prueba del día que será llevada a cabo por cada prospecto de las casas de los arcángeles. Por Ángelo competirá Naruto Namikaze_- habían parlantes en cada una de las entradas, sentí como los de la esta casa aplaudían con fuerza, tratando de animarle a él- _por Donatello Sasuke Uchiha…_-estos aplaudían más tranquilos-_… por Míguelo, Shikamaru Nara…-_Estos aplausos fueron más tranquilos, casi con flojera, incluso había, más ánimo "Vago"-_Por Roselle, Hinata Hyuga_- los miembros de mí casa cantaron un coro que prefiero omitir, pero mi rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza, menos mal que no estaba mirando la coreografía-_Sí que quieren a esta chica… bien, por Senelle… Sakura Haruno_- Estos aplaudieron y otros le chiflaron-_Finalmente por Clarise a Temari No Sabaku_-

-¡Que la prueba de inicio!- al mismo instante en los disparos fueron lanzados las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par. Me quedé mirando la entrada, sentía un aura extraña rodándola. Mira hacia los lados, buscando donde se encontraba esa sensación de inquietud que no me gustaba.

Tengo dos opciones, retirarme o continuar, ¿cuál elegir cuando sientes peligro a tu alrededor?. Pero mis amigos y no amigos están dentro, no puedo dejarles ahora. Entré corriendo arriesgándome a lo que fuera que fuese a pasar.

Solo hice caso a mis instintos, doble en la primera esquina que vi, sin salido, maldición. Me devolví y no perdí más tiempo a detenerme a pensar, debía encontrarlos, o en mi defecto ganar para terminar. Porque a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que el peligro se aproximaba, sentía que todos estábamos exponiendo nuestras vidas en una competencia inútil. Caí a cuerpo completo, miré para ver con que había tropezado y vi una rama afirmándome para no avanzar-¿Qué?... este laberinto tiene vida propia… tienen complejo Harry Potter o ¿qué?... lo único que me falta es que aparezca Voldemort cuando llegue a la meta…-cuando me di cuenta la planta estaba subiendo por mí pierna-…No tengo tiempo que perder… -empecé a forcejear, pero la planta apretó mi piel con violencia-_Sabes lo que debes hacer_- debo estarme volviendo loca para esto, escuchar voces es una mala señal, al salir de aquí me iré a un manicomio, sentí mis piernas entumecidas- Aquos convertus…-dije instintivamente, toque la planta y está se convirtió en agua, comencé a respirar agitadamente, me levanté de un salto-

Seguí con la corrida pretendiendo encontrar a alguien, aunque me quitara el objeto que estaba trayendo, realmente la competencia no me importaba, una espesa neblina se apoderaba de los pasadizos, mi visibilidad se volvió nula-¡No puede ser!-golpeé el suelo soltando toda mi frustración. Después que salga de aquí le haré un altar a mi profesor de Esencias y presencias- Byakugan-era un auto hechizo, esto hacía que pudiera ver más al detalle todo a mi alrededor en 359°, había un grado en que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Ahora veía mucho mejor, continué corriendo, pronto sentí como una pequeña espada pasaba enfrente de mi rostro.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!-reclame girándome para encontrarme a Sasuke que me miraba con asombro, aunque pretendía ocultarlo muy bien con su indiferencia-

-No pensé que pudieras verme con esta visibilidad cero… bueno por algo te convertiste en el prospecto de Roselle… además de ser la única novata en ingresar…-dijo William enfundando su espada, le miré y quite mi súper vista-

-Exacto… tú también eres novato, así que no te creas tanto… pero porque llegar al extremo de usar espadas…-le comenté, el rodó los ojos y su mirada me decía expresamente: "NO te hagas que lo sabes muy bien"-…ok… oye quizás deberías ser más comunicativo, no creo que todos puedan entender lenguaje Sasuke san-

-Parece que Haruno ha hecho estragos contigo…-mencionó bastante enojado con solo mencionar el nombre, apellido, de mi amiga-

-Debemos buscar a los demás… seguramente Sakura y Temari ya se dieron cuenta, pero Shikamaru y Naruto, no lo creo… -comenté, pero el solo mugió- Deberías ser presidente…-mencioné con burla-

-Quieres hacerme enfadar verdad… no te conviene…-me amenazó, sé que me estaba pasando con él, pero debía hacer algo, estaba muy preocupada por los otros-

-Vamos entonces… Byakugan…-observe todo al detalle y claramente distinguí, varios kilómetros lejos, a Sakura que miraba todo muy confundida- Sígueme-salí disparada, Sasuke me siguió a pesar de que no quería, pero él sabía que de alguna manera encontrándonos todos podríamos salir de aquí. Me deslizaba por los corredores como si yo ya hubiera estado ahí, todo gracias a este hechizo que sólo a los de Roselle nos enseñaban. Corrimos unos minutos más y la silueta de Sakura chan se distinguía poco a poco.

-¡Hina chan!… me alegro que estés bien ahora… no sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti… no tienes idea…-me abrazó con fuerza, observó a Sasuke y lo abrazó también-

-Ok… entiendo que estés asustada, pero abrazarlo a él…-señalé al pelinegro-

-Es que estás plantas expiden una sustancia tóxica… que te provoca un sueño eterno, además en sus ramas está un veneno capaz de matarte en segundos y con mucho dolor-explico brevemente, sentí como alguien más se acercaba a nosotras-

-qué bueno que están bien, por un momento temí por ustedes…-dijo la voz de Temari sonriendo hacia nosotras, incluso que esto le parecía divertido- Está mañana cuando desperté sabía que sería un día muy largo… pero ya estamos todos reunidos…debemos encontrar a esos dos idiotas que nos faltan y salir rápido de aquí… hay una presencia que intenta que no regresemos, no sé si la sintieron… afuera están preocupados, porque cuando entramos un barrera de fuego impidió que alguien ingresara a ayudarnos…-

-Sabes muchas cosas…-le dije impactada. Ella sonrió aún más-

-Por supuesto… no por nada soy de Clarisse… Ventus Clarus…-un gran círculo aéreo se formaba en frente de ella y para mi sorpresa, todo era un caos. Muchos estaban preocupados por nosotros e intentan ingresar igualmente, los profes no sabían que hacer para tratar de ayudarnos.

-Sabes muchas cosas…-le dije impactada. Ella sonrió aún más-

-Por supuesto… … no por nada soy de Clarisse… Ventus Clarus…-un gran círculo aéreo se formaba en frente de ella y para mi sorpresa, todo era un caos. Muchos estaban preocupados por nosotros e intentan ingresar igualmente, los profes no sabían que hacer para tratar de ayudarnos, esto se estaba saliendo de control-

-Entonces que esperamos…-dije apresurada de pronto, el miedo me corroía-

-Genio, no tenemos visibilidad…-dijo Denisse golpeando mi frente con su índice, de pronto sentí como algo me afirmaba de los pies, lo primero que hice fue observar el suelo, solo por instinto-

-Se me olvido decirles que estás plantas absorben tu fuerza vital…tengan cuidado…-dijo Dánae de pronto, todos le quedamos mirando sorprendidos, William fue el primero en actuar y se soltó en cosa de dos segundos con el movimiento de su espada. Pronto lo hizo con todos-

-Guíanos tú-me señaló mientras cortaba los ramajes que se expandían de las paredes-

-Focus Cero… por aquí…-me eche a correr lo más que podía, sentía como los demás que seguían, ya había localizado a Alex, este vago no se había movido de la entrada, será perezoso el idiota-

-¿a dónde vamos, Hina chan?-me preguntó Sakura agitada tras la corrida, Sasuke venía cubriendo nuestras espaldas de las ramas-

-Dónde está Shikamaru… ni se movió de la entrada el muy vago…-dije corriendo por uno de los pasillos que indicaba la salida y el lugar dónde estaba Shikamaru, parado mirando el cielo anhelante-

-Óyeme tú, nosotros aquí preocupados y tú aquí paradote, vago inútil-dijo Temari reclamándole el estado de tranquilidad que tenía este chico-

-Qué problemático, para qué moverme y arriesgarme a ser atacado por el laberinto, gastar mi energía vital por nada, porque ya sabía yo que ustedes me encontrarían. Por otro lado, la persona que nos ha secuestrado quiere vernos muertos, la sustancia que estas plantas expelen tarde o temprano nos matara, si corría la respiraría más rápido, a ustedes muy pronto le hará efecto…-explicó analíticamente, todos quedamos sorprendidos, como podía saber tanto si ni siquiera se había movido, este idiota es más inteligente que Sasuke, menos mal que no lo dije en voz alta sino quién sabe si estaría con vida ahora-

-Alguien viene…-dijo Temari mirando hacia uno de los pasillos al lado de la entrada, venía corriendo, parecía agitado-

-Es Naruto…-dije para todos, puesto que no había quitado mi visión. La quite, a penas todos nosotros pudimos ver su figura claramente-

-Veo que están reunidos, esté laberinto me ha atacado en varias ocasiones…-dijo él con varios rasmillones, no que Sakura dijo que tenían veneno-

-¿te hirieron las plantas Naruto?-le pregunté él se tocó su mejilla, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la sangre que corría-

-Seguramente, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien…-dijo sonando muy quitado de la pena, fruncí el ceño molesta, me acerque y con un pañuelo que andaba trayendo le limpie la herida-

-¿no te sientes mal?-le pregunté, Sakura prestó atención a lo que decía-

-No… ¿debería?-preguntó, entonces ella se levantó, se movió de esquina a esquina, parecía pensar en algo-

-Creo que tengo la solución…-dijo ella, todos le prestamos atención, mucha- Estás plantas quieren acabar con nosotros, pero veo que a algunos no le hace mucho efecto…-miró hacia el rubio que estaba a mi lado- quizás para todos sea igual, pero no es 100% seguro así que… Florecius gladium-del suelo sumergió una gran planta con una flor de color rojo fuerte en forma de campana- Este es el antídoto… saquen un ejemplar cada uno, debemos salir de aquí pase lo que pase, pero todos-

Asentimos, y vi como todos hacíamos lo que ella nos pedía. Nos miramos entre nosotros y para variar, Sasuke mencionó que yo podía ver a través de la neblina con detalle, claro lanzándome a los leones primero, cobarde, pensé más no lo dije, porque no quería más problemas.

Nos adentramos de nueva cuenta al laberinto, ahora el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra, si queríamos vivir, deberíamos luchar por ello. Para mi desgracia, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no podía encontrar la salida, habíamos andado por el mismo lugar varias veces, la desesperación nos estaba consumiendo.

-Pensé que podías detectar cosas a grandes distancias, Hinata-dijo Sasuke con su fría voz molesta, se había apoyado en la pared del pasillo-

-Sí lo hago, pero…-dije tratando de encontrar explicación que yo aún no sabía-

- pero ¿qué?... resultaste ser una inútil…-dijo Sasuke sin medir sus palabras, pero me molesto lo que dijo, yo no era una inútil, que no pudiera ver todo era una cosa, no era para que me tratara así-

-Mide tus palabras, teme, que yo recuerde no has hecho mucho hasta ahora… o los güiste para encontrarlos… sin ella ahora estaríamos divididos…-dijo Naruto defendiéndome, le miré sorprendida, Sasuke por su parte se molesto iba agregar algo más pero Shikamaru se adelantó-

-qué problemático, no peleemos entre nosotros, no nos conviene, debemos apoyarnos en estas circunstancias, además Sasuke, sino te has dado cuenta, nos están limitando a recorrer cierto lado de este laberinto, por más que tengamos una buena visión jamás saldremos de aquí…propongo que Temari se haga cargo ahora… después de todo, ellos son expertos para lo que son dimensiones y campos o barreras…-todos esperamos una afirmación por parte de Temari, sería toda una bendición que ella pudiera hacer algo, sería genial-

-Creo que puedo… pero no estoy segura…-dijo Temari no muy convencida de lo que decía, es como si estuviera actuando automáticamente-

-¡Claro que puedes hacerlo Temari chan!-le ánime, ella me sonrió y se acercó a una de las paredes, la tocó y vimos cómo se vio una onda que se expandía, alcanzo inclusive el parte del vacío. Luego vimos cómo este se rompió en miles de fragmentos, miles de puntos que se desvanecían en el aire-

-¡Lo hiciste, Temari chan!-dijo Sakura abrazándola muy fuerte, yo la emulé, pero ambas recibieron mi abrazo-

-Ahora te toca a ti, Hina chan-dijo Temari animándome a que hiciera mi conjuro. Continuamos caminando y sentía como algo nos observaba pero no podía verlo, paré y mire en todas las direcciones posibles-

-¿sucede algo Hina chan?-pregunto Naruto acercándose, lo observé y vi como una rama, literalmente, le atacaba por la espalda-

-¡agáchate!-le grite asustada, pero antes de que pudiera herirlo, Sasuke envió un corte directo. Cuando vi como la rama retrocedía me acerqué a Naruto preocupada- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes… gracias Teme…-le agradeció, todos esperamos a que Sasuke dijera algo en su contrincante actual, pero gracias al dios de turno no comentó nada-

-No avanzaran más jóvenes, nuestro deber es preparar el terreno para nuestros amos-esa frase llego a mis oídos, pero no era una sola voz, eran varias que se acercaban a nosotros, sentía como Naruto me tiraba hacia él, luego me puso detrás suyo, ahí pude darme cuenta de que miles de seres, que no conocíamos se acercaban a nosotros. Su estatura era mediana, pero su aspecto era de lo más repugnante, tenía forma de plantas, el cuerpo de madera y la cabeza en forma de fruto, aparte traían unos tridentes que se veían bien feos si nos cortábamos con ellos- Nuestros amos nos premiaran si les matamos ahora…-pronto a mis oídos llegó más voces, pero procediendo detrás de nosotros-

-Naruto, están detrás de nosotros también…-dije sonando asustada, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando te suceden tantas cosas extrañas en un solo día? Temari y Sakura no le quitaban a los ojos de encima a los que estaban detrás, porque se iban acercando más y más.

-Estamos en clara desventaja en número…-dijo masculló Sasuke que estaban más próximo a nosotros, Shikamaru estaba después del pelinegro, que no quitaba su vista de los que estaban adelante-

-Si pudiéramos hacer algo…-dijo Shikamaru, volví mi vista y note como nos habían agrupado, poco a poco estaban haciendo que apretáramos nuestro espacio-

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, esta era la primera vez que enfrentaba algo así, debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, ahora me reprocho por no poner atención al maestro, quizás algunos de sus conjuros me sirviera en este momento. Cerré mis ojos, si me mataban no quería ver como lo hacían, obviamente-_Conoces el Hechizo… puedes hacerlo… Conoces el hechizo… tú puedes hacerlo…_-esa voz de nuevo, no quiero escucharla, estoy muy asustada para pensar en cualquier cosa o para intentar algo-

-No se acerquen… daremos pelea… no temas Hina chan, saldremos de esta… y responderé a tu pregunta…-dijo Naruto desde el exterior, abrí mis ojos, él tenía razón no podíamos dejarnos vencer, no ahora, y por supuesto que quiero conocer la respuesta-

-Espero no te arrepientas después…-dije recobrando mi valor perdido, él negó y sonreí, este sí que era bastante extraño- Aquos Convertus…-alce mi mano hacia ellos y todos los seres que se encontraban tras nosotros se transformaron en agua, no quedaba ningún rastros de ellos, vi mi puño y mi posición de pelea, ¿qué hice?, pregunta errónea, ¿cómo lo hice? Sentí varias miradas posadas en mí, inquisidoras por una explicación-

-La Reina del Agua regresó pero no podrá contra nosotros-repitieron estos seres al unísono. Los que habían caído no volvieron a levantarse. Me adelante a su primer ataque e hice lo mismo, deje que la primera sensación en recorrerme, lo volviera a hacer-…Aquos Convertus…-sentí como el agua tocaba el suelo a la par, y las voces se dejaran de oír, lo único que se oía era mi respiración agitada, este ataque me dejo exhausta, solo espero que no deba volver a repetirlo-

-Amiga, nos salvaste… pero estás muy cansada no vuelvas a intentarlo…-me regañó Sakura, me desvanecí un poco, pero jamás sentí el suelo, solo una mano que apretaba firmemente mi brazo-

-Yo la llevo-dijo Naruto, me cargo en su espalda mientras yo los guiaba, aunque mi visión había disminuido bastante-

-Esto nos tomara mucho tiempo… además este sujeto agrado este estúpido laberinto… sin embargo…-

-Tienes una idea en mente, Temari-intervino Shikamaru, él también lucía cansado, todos estábamos sucios y parecer no dar más-

-Sí… creo, que puedo trasladarlos a todos al centro, de un solo golpe, solo que después no podré dar un paso más…-advirtió Temari, todos nos miramos para encontrar una respuesta-

-Shikamaru te llevara… nosotros nos haremos cargo si algo sucediese-dijo Sakura muy convencida de lo que decía, a mí no me gustó la idea de "Sakura hacerse cargo de todo". Con ella uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar-

-Me opongo-dije alzando mi mano como si estuviera en el Kinder. Mi querida amiga me miró amenazadoramente y la baje de sopetón. Sakura+ enojo= Lesión. Mala idea-

-todos de acuerdo, adelante Temari-dijo Sakura dándole espacio para que hiciera lo que quisiese hacer-

-Acérquense lo más que puedan a mí… y tómense de las manos los que se trasladan por si solos…-dijo ella, vi como Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sakura se tomaban de las manos, yo no era necesario, ya que estaba sobre el rubio, recordarlo solo hace sonrojarme, siento mis mejillas arder-¡Trasladar!-gritó, y sentí como un vórtices me absorbía y luego me escupía, sentí impactar todo mi hermoso cuerpo contra el frío césped que cubría el suelo, lo único raro aquí a dónde habíamos ido a parar-

-Auch, ¿dónde estamos?-pregunté al aire. Me levante, aun me sentía cansada, pero hice el esfuerzo de hacerlo. Lo primero que vi fue a Temari en brazos de Shikamaru, inconsciente, Sakura tomándole sus signos vitales. Sasuke mirando todo con desconfianza y a Naruto viniendo hacia mí-

-Eso tratamos de averiguar…-me tomó en brazos, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, no era necesario un espejo, porque de repente me dio mucha calor-

-Esto es extraño… sobre todo esa pileta…-dijo Sasuke señalando la pileta con forma de una gran dragón, por su boca salía agua, una gran chorro de agua-

-No… no hay que temerle…-solté de repente, ahora que lo decía, la energía que el laberinto emanaba ya no la sentía cerca, creo que al ingresar, entramos a una barrera que prohíbe penetrar ese energía-

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja con desconfianza ante mis palabras, podía dar por hecho que me tildo de loca-

-Sé de lo que habló Uchiha Teme- dije Naruto, soltó una risa ante lo dicho por mí, Sasuke iba a deicr algo pero me adelante-…Estamos rodeados por energía positiva… Eh, Naruto llévame ante el dragón, por favor…-el asintió.

La Pileta era de gran tamaño, y como lo imaginé, tiene algo grabado en letras extrañas, símbolos, que automáticamente intenté leer. Era un idioma antiguo, un códice.

-Hay algo escrito…-todos me miraron de nuevo-

-¿qué dice?...-pregunto Sakura acercándose hasta donde yo estaba-

-Dice: 6 elegidos son, 6 guardianes protegerán al mundo de su destrucción, invocando a sus compañeros de misión- dije tocando el borde, Todos rodaron los ojos ante tal aclaración. Esperen un momento ¿6 elegidos? ¿6 guardianes? ¿6 casas? ¿Seis entradas? ¿6 alumnos? ¿6 prospectos?, todo 6, somos seis dando esta competencia en esta alianza de seis casas diferentes, somos los mejores, por algo era- Todo tiene sentido ahora…-murmure pensando que era para mí misma, pero que tonta fui, Naruto me escucho y lo repitió en voz más alta, los demás me volvieron a mirar- ¿no comprenden?... no les pareció extraño que fueran 6 alumnos que dieran esta prueba, que fueran los 6 mejores de las casas… ¿ acaso no habían más alumnos? o ¿Por qué no más?-

-Oye sí… eso yo también me lo pregunté… yo no quería competir…-admitió Shikamaru algo relajado, aún sostenía a Temari-

-Entonces… aquí hay algo más detrás… debemos salir al precio que sea para averiguarlo… por otro lado… porque nos llevamos bien, si no todos nos conocemos…-mencioné, esto hasta a mí me abrumo, la veracidad de mis palabras fue impresionante-

-¿qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto Sakura confundida y pensando en todo lo dicho. Muchos estaban de igual manera, claro que Sasuke parecía darle exactamente lo mismo-

-Buscar la salida…-dijo Naruto con seguridad. Le miré y proseguí-

-No creo que sea necesario que todos nos movamos, creo que los que estamos ya bastante agotados porque seríamos más un estorbo que una ayuda, Temari y yo aquí nos quedaríamos-dije convencida de mis palabras, ahora menos asustada que antes-

-yo me debo quedar para ver el estado de Temari…-dijo Sakura, viendo como ella seguía inconsciente-

-No podemos dejar solas a las chicas, yo me quedo…-dijo Shikamaru, le miramos acusadoramente.

-Admite que te quieres quedar por vago, dile, así quitado de la pena-dije, él se puso repentinamente nervioso, pero veo que no fue por mir verídicas palabras sino por las miradas que le enviaban Naruto y Sasuke-

-Entonces quedan ustedes… Naruto y Sasuke, podrían ir sin querer matarse mientras caminan… si quieren háganlo cuando estemos fuera…-dije restándole importancia a su rivalidad, que presiento ya fue declarada, porque la mirada de ambos dejaban mucho que desear-

-Ok. Todo porque tú me lo pides Hinata chan… sino ya vería este…-Naruto se calló al ver como Sasuke se adelantaba dejándolo atrás. Sakura me miraba acusadoramente, incluso quería preguntar algo pero por la presencia de Shikamaru no lo hizo, mire hacia otro lado para evitar ponerme nerviosa. Prefería hacerme la tonta, ingenua o despistada-

Esperamos largo rato, hasta que vimos como ambos se acercaban, parecían más tranquilos y al parecer se habían dado de golpes cuando no podíamos escucharlos. Ambos nos comentaron que al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, porque cuando salieron el laberinto ya no tenía esa aura de peligro, y que la puertas estaban siendo abiertas. Shikamaru cargo a Temari, cómo fue lo pactado y Naruto a mí, y salimos de allí, antes de que volviera a ponerse feas las cosas.

_K les parecio? espero les haya gustado... sino m lo hacen saber, m interesa saber particaular% este capi x sobre los de+ para saber q le falta... y x otro lado para el proximo creo q tardare, no s x falta de inspiracion, sino q m Tº s esta reduciendo... pro espero q pronto este listo... creo q n 10 dias + estare de vuelta_


	5. Un Sueño en Común y Miles de

_Olaaaaaaaaa! como estan? aki les he traido 1 nuvo capi d esta historia, espero les guste... y lamento la tardanza cn la k ha llegado... pro aki esta x fin... y l otro capi esperenlo xq estara + pronto d k kreen ai..._

**Capítulo 5: Un Sueño Común y miles de Preguntas sin Respuesta**

Una lluviosa noche se extendía ante mis ojos plateados, miraba todo con gran curiosidad y expectación, esperando que apareciera cualquier cosa ante mí. Era rodeada por frondosos árboles que me impedían ver más allá de lo que se extendía ante mí, un largo camino de tierra, con pasto rodeando los árboles, pero por extraño que suene, parecía que el suelo era invadido por una pequeña capa de agua. Desde pequeña la lluvia me encantaba, mojarme, era genial cuando llovía luego que regresaba de la escuela a casa, ponía de pretexto a mí padre cuando me veía y estaba en casa que no pensé en que lloviera por eso no había llevado paraguas, recibía un regaño de igual forma, pero era menor a decirle, no quise llevarlo, quería mojarme papi. Además en el taller de Natación era la mejor, incluso era la capitana y siempre competía en los inter colegiales… ganando obviamente.

Al abrir mis ojos veo un techo de color blanco iluminada por una tenue luz blanca, poco me demoro en darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la enfermería, no recuerdo el por qué estaba ahí.

-Veo que despertaste, Hinata…me alegro, pensé que estarías más días inconscientes…-dijo Ino, la enfermera del colegio, es una gran mujer, y muy hermosa, tiene un largo cabello rubio lacio, incluso a la luz del sol parece de un rubio pálido. Su piel nívea, la hace parecer un muñequita de porcelana.

-Ino san, ¿Qué me sucedió?-le pregunte un tanto confundida, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en clase de gimnasia, desobedeciendo la orden de no hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por parte de la simpática enfermera que ahora no me dejara salir hasta que esté bien recuperada-

-Hinata, ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió en tu clase de Gimnasia?-¿mi clase de gimnasia? Pasó algo digno que recordar, este era una de las pocas clases normales que tengo, y DEBIÓ pasar algo-

-ehm…. ¿No?-le dije dudosa y casi a punto de la confusión mental. Incluso no recuerdo que estábamos haciendo en esa clase y debo recordar algo más puntual-

-Te suena el nombre de Neji…-¿Neji, qué Neji?- Hyuga…- oh no ¿no puede ser?-

-Neji…Hyuga… ¿mi primo?-le consulté, para mi mala suerte la enfermera asintió en afirmación- No puede ser, él no puede estar aquí…-

-Neji, siempre ha estado aquí y siempre ha permanecido en Donatello, solo que por motivos personales congelo un año completo, aunque siempre rindió exámenes libres… era el mejor de la casa, pero el director jamás lo tomo como prospecto como lo hizo con Alex… es bastante extraño pero así sucedió…-dijo Ino tomando mi presión, que supongo se fue al suelo o al cielo-

-no puedo creerlo… ¿qué hago ahora?-pregunte en voz alta. Ino me miró curiosa y preocupada por mi interrogante, supongo que ella piensa que me llevo genial con él, pero la verdad es otra, mi primo siempre me ha odiado ahora más al saber que soy yo el prospecto de Roselle-

He vivido toda mi vida con Neji en casa de mi padre, aunque normalmente nunca lo veía ni me topaba con él, de hecho siempre pensé que estaba muerto, sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí. Desde pequeña sentí la mala vibra de mi primo para conmigo, cada vez que debía tratar conmigo me hablaba de mala manera, brusca y hosca, pero si podía me ignoraba olímpicamente, eso era cuando mi padre intentaba juntarnos, el silencio en la mesa era escalofriante, cada vez que él hablaba lo hacía solo con el jefe de la familia. El ahora tenerlo aquí, hará más difícil mi estadía, él no será un aliado, tengo ese pequeño presentimiento.

-Mañana te daré de alta Hinata, descansa y no hagas gimnasia, por ahora debes recuperar las fuerzas que perdiste durante el torneo…-menciono Ino tranquila-

-Ino, ¿qué pasó realmente?-le pregunté directamente. Ella me sonrió y luego se marchó dejándome sin ninguna respuesta, que al parecer ya le habían advertido y ordenado no decir ni media palabra-

Después de la prueba, nos mandaron de inmediato a enfermería, los directores de las casas junto con el rector fueron a vernos luego, todos en grupos y parecían muy serios e intranquilos por lo que sucedió durante la prueba al buen estilo Harry Potter, lo bueno es que no contrataron a Voldemort. La explicación que nos dieron fue: Era para medir vuestras habilidades y los efectos se salieron de control, eso es todo. Luego de eso nos pidieron (exigieron realmente) que les explicáramos que sucedió, nos miramos entre sí y les relatamos todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Su respuesta y explicación fue cuerda, pero hay varios puntos que no cuadran. Primero, porque esos minis arbustos con complejos de árboles querían matarnos, segundo por qué el laberinto nos atacaba sin motivo, etc. Alex nos dijo que por el momento nos conformáramos hasta que las aguas se clamasen, que ya nosotros nos enteraríamos y haríamos nuestras investigaciones.

Pero siento que el peligro está a la orden del día. Que en cualquier momento nos fuesen a atacar y que somos constantemente vigilados por los seres que nos atacaron aquel día de las alianzas.

Pase una noche muy tranquila, al igual que en la tarde, Tenten, Sakura y Temari me fueron a visitar, me llevaron flores. Eso sí a Ten le pedí que me explicara con lujos y detalles que fue lo que realmente pasó. Ya había comenzado las clases, cuando Neji llega con aire triunfante, yo ya me estaba sintiendo mal, y mi presión bajó de golpe al verlo, causando que me desmayara y quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Ahora voy camino a mis clases especiales para los alumnos de Roselle, tampoco puedo realizar nada que conlleve energía, solo hacer acto de presencia, presenciar cada clase. Nada más y que aburrido.

-¡Hinata! ¡Qué alegría me da que estés fuera ya!-grito una voz ya nada desconocida para mí, incluso puedo decir que me agradaba oírlo, aunque muchas veces me rehuía-

-Naruto… ¿cómo estás?... bueno para que pregunte si te ves muy bien…-dije, él rió un poco-

-Te ves mejor, ayer me entere que fuiste a dar al hospital, pero no debiste hacer ningún esfuerzo… pudo haber sido peor, de hecho esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo en el hospital…-mencionó casi con tono de regaño, yo rodé los ojos, exagerado, no era para tanto, fue una desvanecimiento, nada más-

-Claro, y fue a verme Sakura, Ten y Temi, tú ni tus luces… ni siquiera saludos me mandaste ingrato…-dije con tono de reproche. Él puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-

-Veo que me extrañaste…-dijo el con tono pícaro. Le mire diciéndole: Si, claro, lo que tú digas-

-Claro que no… además sé que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como ahora…-dije echándolo ya que yo iba a mis clases y seguramente él se estaría perdiendo las suyas- Yo creo que él que me extrañó fue otro…-

-¿quién? ¿Tu novio?... es lo más probable-desvió el tema dramáticamente- ya me voy, me alegro que estés mejor, nos vemos después en el comedor general…-dijo marchándose corriendo. Le encanta estarse moviendo y generalmente lidera a su grupo de amigos y les sube el ánimo. Aunque muchos andan comentando cosas que no son.

-Bien, señoritas y caballeros…-dijo el maestro seriamente sentado en su mesa. Sus clases eran entre relajadas en algunos sentidos y exigentes en otros- Hoy aprenderemos a realizar figuras en agua y todos deberán, como están en Roselle, tomar clases de Natación… La señorita Hyuga les entregara los comunicados de cuándo y dónde serán sus clases además de la extensión de estos- ahí estaba yo siendo la secretaría del maestro, quería practicar ese hechizo pero si lo hacía seguramente ahora Alice es capaz de amarrarme a la camilla y no me dejara libre hasta un buen rato-

Todos se esfuerzan en tratar de manipular y darle forma, los observo con aburrimiento. El profesor me mira con compasión, compasión que no me molestaba porque yo también la tenía. Algunos lograban levitarla, pero pronto las hacían caer de sopetón mojándose ellos y a las personas que le observaban.

A Ten le costaba más trabajo manipularla, siempre que lograba un buen avance algo la desconcentraba, generalmente los comentarios de algunos sobre sus propios trabajos.

-Señorita Tenten, muéstreme lo que ha avanzado…-dijo el profesor, llamando la atención de todos sobre ella. Se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza. Si pudiera hacer algo por ayudarla, seguramente todos se burlarían de ella por no llevar ningún avance. Ojalá manipulara el agua para que ella no pasara por eso. Mire enfadada el agua, quería que le obedeciera a Tenten, solo unos instantes no le pedía nada más.

-Bien, no se desconcentré tan fácil… termino la clase pueden irse…Señorita Hyuga usted quédese…-me dijo el maestro con enfado. Todos salieron y felicitaban a Tente, al parecer había conseguido un buen resultado. Ella me miró preocupada mientras otra compañera le hablaba-

- Dígame profesor, quiere hablar conmigo…-dije tranquila, pues sentía que no había hecho nada malo, por lo menos en esa clase-

-Para otra ocasión deje que los estudiantes fracasen si es necesario…-mencionó, yo no entendí a qué se refería realmente-

-usted disculpara, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere… yo no he ayudado a nadie… ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que paso para que me esté regañando…-dije tratando controlarme no quería que tampoco me llamara la atención por faltarle al respeto-

-Usted le ordeno al agua que obedeciera a lo que Abigaíl quería, eso no se hace, ya que ella debe ordenarle y doblegar al agua ¿entendido señorita Hinata?-ok, esto me estaba enfadando, yo no hice nada-

-Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera sé de lo que está hablando…-dije alzando un poco la voz-

-No me alce la voz… al parecer es un talento natural…-vi como una gran bola de agua se dirigía a mí rostro para impactarse a él. Le miré asustada y por acto reflejo puse mis manos para intentar en vano detenerla, o eso fue lo primero que pensé- Al parecer es algo natural en usted… -Abrí mi ojos y vi claramente como detenía la bola de agua a unos centímetros de mí. Estaba flotando.

-Por algo se ha convertido en la niña maravilla y prodigio a pesar de ser una novata… pero espero que no le pida nada más al agua ahora que usted sabe esto, si no reprobaré a ambas… y no volverán a entrar a mi clase…-dijo el maestro sonando no molesto sino satisfecho, casi podía darlo por hecho. Deje el agua de donde la sacó. Tome mis cosas y salí como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia mi habitación, necesitaba urgentemente pensar.

En mi habitación no había nadie, al parecer Ten se había ido directo al comedor. No podía creer que el agua se hubiera doblegado ante mí, esto no es usual, yo no tenía idea que podía hacer esto. Veía como a mis compañeros les costaba una infinidad poder hacerlo y yo lo hice parecer tan fácil. Me acerqué a mi mesita de noche y vi allí mi libro, el libro que he procurado ir leyendo, poco a poco.

_Día 6: Hoy muchas cosas divertidas han sucedido. Me llevo mejor con ese antipático, es un gran chico a pesar de lo egocéntrico e impulsivo que puede legar a ser en algunas ocasiones. Todos fuimos a un hermoso lago que quedaba cerca de nuestros hogares, haríamos un camping para pasar un rato agradable, luego de las cosas que han sucedido últimamente. Las peleas y combates constantes. _

_Ángelo fue el primero en lanzarse al agua quitándose toda la ropa mientras se acercaba a él. Ingreso muy feliz de la vida, quedando como diosito lo trajo al mundo. Pero fue tumbado por Senelle de un solo piedrazo, la piedra era muy grande para poder ser lanzado por una mujer, débil y pacifica según ella. Donatello vistió a Ángelo y le seguía regañando y diciendo que se lo merecía por idiota, por un lado tenía mucha razón._

_Decidimos jugar un rato en el agua, nos lanzamos una y otra vez, hasta que salimos y comimos. Después de haber reposado, queríamos jugar a la pelota o algo así, pero el flojo de Míguelo no quiso traer la pelota porque era muy "pesada". Hasta ahí quedo nuestro campeonato Mujeres v/s Hombres. Eso fue lo que pensaron, pero teníamos un lago cierto, se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de manipular el agua para darle la forma de pelota, me costó mucho trabajo pero luego luego hice como toda una maestra. Cada un ocupo sus poderes para hacerle mantener la forma. Creo que fue un buen entrenamiento para todos además de diversión asegurada. Ya que el idiota de Ángelo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de evaporar la pelota._

Que graciosa anécdota de este libro. Al parecer los de esa casa no saben esas ocurrencias de su arcángel tan especial según ellos. Espero que nada malo vuelva a ocurrir.

El comedor estaba igual de concurrido como de costumbre, todas las casas se reunían allí, los profesores se reunían entre ellos mismos, solo unos que otros se juntaban con los alumnos para platicar amenamente con ellos. Llegue allí de buen humor, mis amigas me esperaban en una mesa aparte, solo ellas y comentaban entre sí algo que yo no tenía idea. Camine hasta su mesa a paso acompasado.

-Hola… ¿no han pedido nada aún?-pregunte inocentemente, ellas se giraron a mirarme inmediatamente-

-¿cómo te fue con el maestro, Hina?-pregunto Ten con tono culpable, le mire comprensivamente, respire profundo y luego exhale-

-Bien, espero me perdones, sé que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti misma… -le dije con tono arrepentido, mi amiga me miro confundida-

-Tú no hiciste nada… nada que yo sepa…por lo menos-estaba más confundida que yo cuando hablé con el profesor descubriendo mis habilidades-

-Si lo hice, pero realmente no lo sabía perdóname…-alce mi mano para elevar el agua que tenía una compañera de otra casa- me entere hasta que el profesor me lo dijo, solo le pedí al agua que te obedeciera, pero jamás pensé que esto pasaría…-devolví el agua a su dueña que me veía sorprendida, incluso miraba incrédula al agua pidiéndole una explicación-

-Entonces… no… fui…yo…-su voz se quebró, me sentí realmente mal, eso me pasa por pedir cosas de más-

-Yo no quería… realmente no lo sabía, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hice…-intente infructuosamente justificarme, Ten me miro y alzo la vista, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió para hacerme sentir no tan terrible como lo hacía en ese momento-

-Te creo… sé que no lo sabías sino me lo hubieras dicho… eres una buena amiga, solo por eso te perdono…-dijo Ten sonriendo, después de eso cada una pidió lo que quería comer ese día, aunque el menú no era muy sabroso que digamos, legumbres tocaba ese día, asqueroso, pero lo único rescatable eran los porotos.

La noche llegó muy rápido, ya que suspendieron las clases, ya que había junta de maestro. Estuvimos un rato con los chicos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se llevan mucho mejor, aunque creo que se desafían constantemente, y Shikamaru, llegó más serio de lo normal, sin embargo no nos contó que le sucedió.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, dándome cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el bosque de siempre, pero por la luz puedo asegurar que era de día. Miraba el lugar a detalle, quería saber dónde me encontraba de una buena vez y donde mi mente me traía noche a noche. Me permití adentrarme entre los árboles, mala elección, todo se convirtió en llamas, árboles caían encendidos impactándose contra el suelo. Sentía la necesidad de correr y eso hice, no iba a morir carbonizada.

Debido a la corrida llegue a una planicie, no me gusto en lo absoluto lo que allí había. Muchos cadáveres me rodeaban, sangre por todos lados, personas irreconocibles porque se encontraban hechas carbón. Un niño herido llegó hasta a mí, lo acuné en mis brazos para tranquilizarlo y tratar de calmarlo-_Ayúdame, Ayúdame…me persiguen_- eso me congeló, quien podía perseguir a este niño, un alma buena-

-Dime ¿quién te persigue?-pregunte, pero fue demasiado tarde, un ser espectral se erigió delante de mí, sorprendida y aterrorizada como estaba le encaré, no iba a permitir que lo dañaran, no en mi presencia-… ¿quién eres y por qué le persigues?...-pero por alguna razón el ser no me prestó atención. El niño se separó y corrió alejándose de mí, vi como el este oscuro ser le dio alcance, iba a darle la estocada final…-¡NO!-grite despertándome desesperada a mitad de noche, sudaba, mi respiración era agitada, Ten se acercó a mí preocupada, no quiso decir nada, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, miles de lágrimas caían y recorrían mis pómulos. Ten solo atino a abrazarme con fuerza, sabía que no entendía que me pasaba, yo tampoco, pero no pude evitar llorar por ese niño inocente que murió ante mis ojos y yo ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

-No pude ayudarlo, no pude ayudarlo-dije abrazándola y sollozando más fuerte. Lloré como jamás ante lo había hecho, por lo menos desde la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana, en aquel accidente, donde murió también mi tío-Estaba allí y no hice nada por él…-

-Tranquila Hina… tranquila, todo paso, solo era un mal sueño…-dijo ella, me acurruque en su regazo y no volví a pegar los ojos luego de haberme calmado, Ten sí lo hizo. Tome un poco de agua, necesitaba del líquido de la vida.

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida, espere pacientemente a que amaneciera, no quise volver a dormir e ir al comedor no se me antojaba en lo más mínimo. La imagen de aquel niño siendo alcanzado por esa espada demoniaca no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Me vestí en cuanto vi la hora, una hora oportuna para levantarme. Salí sin avisarle a Ten, camine sin rumbo fijo.

Llegue a la parte delantera del edificio de la Casa de Roselle, donde la estatua de un imponente arcángel se alzaba. Me quede contemplándola fijamente. No sé por cuánto rato estuve allí parada mirándola sin perder detalle alguno. Solo me percaté de eso cuando Ten llegó hasta a mí para que fuéramos a desayunar- Ve tú, luego te alcanzo en clases, no tengo ganas hoy de comer, ve tranquila, no me pasar nada-intenté y forcé una sonrisa, pero ella negó, supo que le mentía, pero eso ahora no me importaba mucho que digamos.

Varios alumnos salieron de la casa de Roselle alegremente para empezar un nuevo día, todos me saludaban pero yo les ignoraba, seguía pendiente de la estatua- _Como envidio a Roselle, me gustaría ser ella para poder interpretar todo esto que está sucediendo_- Sentí como todo me daba vueltas, me apoye en la estatua, ya que sentía que el piso se movía, al tocar la estatua, muchas imágenes recorrieron mi mente.

-_Tenemos que intentarlo… sino terminaran con todo lo que conocemos_-

-_El tiempo ha llegado… debemos sellarlo… aunque en el intento pereceremos…_-

-_Sin embargo el tiempo muchas vueltas da y siempre estaremos presentes, el momento de acabar con ellos aún no ha llegado… está será una tarea de las futuras generaciones…_-

-_**Tú tiempo pronto llegará, hija mía… mi descendiente más poderosa…**_-Sentí cuando mi cuerpo impacto el suelo y perdí nuevamente la conciencia. Después de eso no supe nada más.

Soñé, nuevamente, pero fue agradable, está en el lugar que más me gustaba, debajo del agua, nada libremente, hacía muchas cosas, veía corHinas, peces de diferentes colores y formas, muchos huían de mí. Toque la arena con mis pies, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, realmente me relaje.

-Hina…Hina… ¿estás bien?-preguntó una voz en la lejanía, sonaba cansada, abrí mis ojos lentamente, miré confundida a mi alrededor. Temi estaba de pie al frente de mi cama, más atrás estaba Shikamaru. Aun lado de mi cama estaba Sakura y al otro Naruto. Sasuke se encontraba aun lado de Sakura y Ten de Leo.

-Hm… ¿qué me pasó?-pregunté algo aturdida. Intente sentarme pero Leo me detuvo-

-No hagas nada, estás muy débil… Ino ya viene-su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal, incluso carecía de su propio entusiasmo típico, ahora que me daba cuenta, todos tenía cara de sueño. Parecía que hubieran pasado la noche sin pegar los ojos, sus ojos lucían cansado y tenía terribles ojeras. Dudo que haya sido por mi causa.

-Permiso jóvenes… vayan a descansar ya viene la rectora de Roselle, ella se quedara junto a Hina está noche…-dijo Ino acercándose y tomando mi temperatura y presión arterial.

-Pero-intento buscar algo en su defensa Sakura-

-Señorita Haruno, será mejor que descanse, tiene un aspecto terrible… ustedes también jóvenes…, les aseguro estará en buenas manos-dijo a los demás, ellos me miraron preocupados, les sonreí para asegurarles que no había problema-

-Tiene razón vayan a descansar… estaré bien… mañana nos vemos…chicos…-dije, ellos se miraron entre sí interrogantes. Realmente no quería estar rodeada de nadie, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y no quería un interrogatorio estilo FBI, estar sola era lo mejor por el momento.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana amiga… cuídate…-dijo Sakura sonriéndome forzadamente. Algo le pasaba, a todos en realidad, lo podía palpar-

-Hasta mañana…-dijo Naruto fríamente, Ten me sonrió infundiéndome ánimo y haciendo señas que después me contaba y señalo a Leo discretamente-

-Nos vemos, me alegro que hayas despertado…-dijo Temari, Shikamaru me sonrió y suspiro cansadamente. Sasuke solo me miró y se marchó. Quedamos en un profundo silencio Alice y yo, no quería hablar, así que miré el techo blanco fijamente.

El niño aún no podía olvidarlo, tampoco las frases que acudieron a mi mente en el momento en que toque esa estatua.

Más tarde, la rectora de Roselle, Rose, llego y entendió mi silencio. No pronuncie palabra desde que se marcharon mis amigos. No me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, para mi pesar está noche volví a soñar. Aunque fue totalmente diferente.

Me encontré rodeada por paredes conocidas, era la sala donde comúnmente tenemos las clases solo los alumnos de Roselle. No entendía el por qué me encontraba allí, parecía tan real, sentía unos gritos provenientes de fuera de estas paredes, un olor a quemado me llamo la atención. Abrí la puerta, muchos alumnos y gente que alguna vez había visto corría asustada y desesperada hacia la salida que estaba por este pasillo. Vi de donde venía y pude darme cuenta al fin que la escuela se estaba quemando, y las llamas venían hacia aquí. Yo también corrí hacia la salida, ayude a algunos que estaban lastimados y todos salimos. Observando como los muros firmes y seguros de la escuela se caían ante nuestros propios ojos. Me encontré con Sakura y los demás, pero había alguien que no había visto- ¡_TEN_! ¡¿_Dónde está TEN_?- me desespere al no verla por ninguna parte, la busqué con la mirada, pronto la vi en el último piso. Un hombre en la azotea miraba todo, pero las llamas no le atacaban ni quemaba cuando el caminaba tranquilamente como si eso fuera pan de cada día. Sonreía maliciosamente, flotó sobre el edificio, con un chasquido de sus dedos y el edificio se vio envuelto en llamas en totalidad.

-_Los mejor será que se muestren arcángeles, claro, si es que no quieren que más gente inocente muera como hoy, pobre chicos, eran muy jóvenes… estén preparados…_-su carcajada malévola hizo eco hasta cuando por fin se marchó-

-¡Ten!-Grite despertando desesperada y angustiada como la noche anterior, mi respiración agitada. Rose se acercó en menos de dos segundo y me facilito un poco de agua-…Profe, Ten… ¿está bien, verdad?-le pregunte rápidamente, casi atropellando cada palabra que decía-

-Tranquila… mañana deberemos hablar… mi niña, tranquila… todo estará bien…-me abrazó cariñosamente, ese todo estará bien, me asustó terriblemente.

_Wowo... k signifiran todos esos sueños extaños? xq ellos los tienen? dejen comenatrios para k m anime a seguir cn la historia... sino tendremos q dejarla hasta aki... no...mentira...hasta la proxima..._


	6. El Baile de la Luna Plateada Parte I

**Capítulo 6: El Baile de la Luna Plateada. Parte I.**

Hace ya tres días que salí de la enfermería, para mi desgracia, Ino me receto unas píldoras para dormir profundamente. Kurenai no tuvo posibilidad de decirme nada, ya que Ten había llegado temprano a la mañana siguiente y me contó que teníamos un largo trabajo, que debíamos entregar precisamente hoy, además ahora tenemos montones de exámenes que programaron los profesores en su disque reunión especial.

-Buenos Días, Hinata-me saludo animadamente Sakura, estaba en la biblioteca buscando información para astrología, clase que compartimos con Clarise, lástima que en esa sección no estaba Temari-

-Buenos Días, Sakura… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunte si quitar la vista del estante. Pasaba mi dedo por cada libro para no perder el hilo de lo que hacía-

-Sabes que en dos semanas más habrá un baile-me contó emocionada, yo no le veía chiste alguno, nunca he sido muy buena bailarina, además de que ningún chico se acercaba a mí, por lo tanto tener pareja para los bailes siempre fue un desafío que perdía miserablemente-

-¿debería importarme?-le cuestioné desinteresada. Saque un libro y le eché una ojeada rápida, parece que por fin terminaría ese largo y latoso trabajo de astrología-

-Sí, porque la chica elige con quien irá… y por ser nosotras las predilectas de nuestras casas tenemos a varios chicos para elegir…-dijo sonando muy alegre. Ella y sus cosas sin importancia-

-Entonces podrás invitar a Sasuke, seguro que aceptara…-dije con voz burlona, ella se sonrojo violentamente- ¿te gusta, verdad?-

-¿A mí?, ¿Uchiha?, en lo absoluto-negó tajantemente, en algún momento lo reconocerá, por el momento lo dejaré por la paz-

-Bueno, dudo que vaya, además sabes de antemano que mi salud no ha estado que digamos muy bien… incluso duermo mejor por los medicamentos que están próximos a quitarme…-dije sonando algo cansada-

-¿te dejan dopada, no es así?... Sí, entiendo cómo te sientes, ahora es común verme tomando café…-le miré curiosa, ella no me quiso decir por qué no dormía bien-

-Amiga sabes que eres la hermana que nunca tuve… ¿qué pasó, que sucede que no me quieres decir?-le miré directamente. Ella suspiro-

-Vamos al comedor y allí te cuento…-Ambas salimos de la biblioteca, yo con un libro en mano, y mi bolso con mis materiales a ocupar.

El comedor, a esta hora estaba vacío, era mediodía y todos estaban en alguna clase, por lo general a esta hora tengo gimnasia, pero me prohibieron asistir hasta que estuviera de alta. Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Corría un viento escalofriante, que incluso podía botar cualquier árbol que quisiera. Estos debían ser los de Clarise.

-Dime… ¿por qué no puedes dormir?...desde que fui a dar a la enfermería me di cuenta, y al día siguiente me evadiste consecutivamente-le reproche con tono molesto. Su rostro se puso serio y trastornado-

-Sueños… muy extraños…-me contó con tono triste, casi como si fueran sus propios recuerdos, parecía que lo hubiese vivido-

-Adelante amiga, toma valor, quizás te pueda ayudar en algo…-le dije tomando su mano con cariño-

-He soñado diferentes cosas desde hace algunas noches, en un inicio lo tome como tal, pero… me he dado cuenta que algunos coinciden con el libro que me dijo mi rectora…-su voz se angustió, miró por la ventana-

-¿de qué tratan tus sueños?... quizás así te liberes de eso que te está sofocando, te sentirás libre, ya lo verás, hazme caso…-le guiñe un ojo para tratar de animarle-

-En un inicio, era la observadora, siempre veía la sombra de una mujer que trataba y curaba a personas enfermas, heridas, algunas agonizantes, etc., utilizaba las técnicas que he aprendido en Senelle; pronto esa observación fue cambiando, hasta convertirme yo en la persona que curaba a los enfermos, hasta el día del ataque donde yo vivía, veía como gente moría y caía ante mis ojos, yo intentaba curarle, pero no podía…hasta que despertaba un furia en mí, pero en ese momento o sonaba algo, todo interrumpe mi sueño, me siento desesperada al no saber que sigue amiga, además siento que esto es más grande de lo que pienso…-la abrace antes de decir algo, lo pensé unos momentos. No podía decirle cualquier cosa.

-Esto es más grande de lo que pensamos… amiga, sabes realmente porque hace dos día fui al hospital y porque me dieron medicamentos…-Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada- yo he visto cosas, igual que tú, recuerdo algunos, el último fue una visión del futuro… de eso estoy segura… no te voy a decir de que trataba, jugar con el tiempo es peligroso…-Ella me miró extrañada-

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto agraciada por mi frase- Grandes pensadores con Hinata Hyuga…-

-Amiga… ten fuerza, es lo único que puedo decirte por el momento, sé fuerte… enfrenta estos sueños, sé que todo tiene un explicación del por qué nosotros y del porqué de estos sueños… si sientes desesperación, haz algo respecto a ello, ponte orejeras… tapones… o haz una cabaña en algun lado y duerme allí…-dije exagerando e indicando el patio-

-No soy fuerte amiga, soy débil de carácter… tengo mi temperamento, pero esto me asusta-

-Sé valiente… si quieres ayudar a los demás y eso te hace feliz, hazlo por todas esas personas que están esperando a ser ayudados por ti, estoy segura que serás una gran doctora amiga…-ella pareció pensarlo, me sonrió satisfecho y más convencida de lo que tenía que hacer-

-¿tú vas a ser lo mismo, con tus medicamentos?-lo pensé, tiene razón, ese pastillas no serán para toda la vida y solo me ayuda a evitar lo inevitable-

-Sí… hoy soñaré lo que tenga que venir… mañana no hay clases y ahora mismo terminare mi trabajo…-dije con la decisión en mi tono de voz. Mi amiga sonrió alegremente recobrando su alegría habitual-

-Chicas ¿qué tal?-nos saludó Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas que teníamos vacías-

-Hola Naruto… no pareces muy feliz-dijo Sakura viéndolo fijamente-

-Hola…-dije escribiendo mientras observaba el libro. Ambos siguieron conversando, yo realizaba y terminaba mi trabajo, de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo, al parecer se llevaban de maravilla, extrañamente sentía una rabia que amenazaba con crecer sino la detenía. Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis ideas-

-¿pasa algo Hinata?-me preguntó ahora más animado Naruto, solo le miré fríamente y continúe en lo mío. Porque con Sakura se porta tan bien y conmigo se esfuerza en fastidiarme o burlarse de mí. Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor. Sin embargo ayer me habló fría e indiferentemente-

Al terminar mi trabajo cerré el libro estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de mis acompañantes que me miraron confusos, no había parado de parlotear en todo este rato, Sakura le relataba no sé qué cosa y Naruto le celebraba además de contarle algunas cosas de su familia, o sus anécdotas callejeras.

-¿terminaste?-me preguntó Sakura sonriendo. Pero se le borró al ver mi rostro, creo que no tenía muy buena cara-

-Sí-dije secamente parándome y tomando mis cosas para ir a la clase de Astrología. Me sentía furiosa, si no me iba pronto, haría una locura y sería peor-

-¿te acompañamos?-se ofreció ella alegremente con energías repuestas-

-No, puedo ir sola-dije caminando sin esperar respuesta alguna. Tampoco quería interrumpir su linda conversación, al parecer tenía razón cuando negó que le gustara Sasuke, al parecer es Naruto quien le gusta. En el camino me encontré con Ten, que me saludo animadamente.

-Hinata… ¿cómo estás?-le miré fulminantemente ante su agradable pregunta-… ok, ya entendí… ¿hiciste el trabajo?-

-Sí, lo hice… me costó pero salió-entramos al salón donde esperaba y recibía el maestro los trabajos de todos los alumnos. Tomamos asiento y guardamos silencio. No quería hablar y al parecer Ten se dio cuenta de ello.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, hoy hablaremos de los planetas y sobre su efecto sobre algunos elementos…-encendió uno de los proyectores y apareció el sistema solar-… Para todos es común saber que la Luna afecta directamente sobre las mareas, haciéndola subir y bajar… en las personas que dominan este elemento, cuidado, especialmente en los días de Luna Llena, ya que mientras la fecha más se aproximen, ustedes más susceptibles se pondrán, o estarán muy irritables o demasiado alegres o, inclusive, triste y melancólicos… Venga señorita Hyuga, me han dicho que usted es muy hábil con el elemento agua…-

-Sí, soy hábil-dije rodando los ojos, el profe miro el calendario y sonrió para sí-

-Siéntese, bien, Hinata, es el claro ejemplo de lo que sucede con la luna, le afecta más debido a que el agua es su elemento de dominio… además la fecha de la Luna Llena será dentro de 6 días…-

-Profesor, quiere decir, que las personas del elemento agua, deben cuidarse de la Luna… según sé… la Luna Nueva hace que sus habilidades se disparen…-dijo un alumno de Clarise-

-Muy bien, eso es cierto… El elemento agua está ligado fuertemente a la Luna… ella es su mejor aliada o su peor enemiga…-Alce la mano para llamar su atención-adelante-

-Profe ¿qué sucede con los Eclipses lunares?-pregunté al maestro, él sonrió ante mi pregunta-

-Excelente… Los eclipses, debilita el poder que ejerce la luna sobre ti… pero si sabes controlar tus poderes y hacer de tus desventajas, tus ventajas la luna no debería afectarte…-dijo el maestro seguro me quede pensativa, vi el calendario con las fases de la luna del maestro, si eso era cierto lo más probable es que este cambio de humor fuera por la luna.

Cuando todas las clases se dieron por terminado fui a mi habitación y no tome mi medicamento. Ten no se dio cuenta ya que estaba estudiando para una prueba de mañana. Me fui a la cama y me quede de una dormida profundamente.

Caminaba pausadamente por unos pasillos, paré enfrente de unas grandes puertas, vi mis pies y me sorprendí de llevar un largo Vestido strapple que se ajustaba en mis cadera y que luego caía lacio sobre mis rodillas, su color era hermoso, era de un Azul nocturno que contrastaba con mi nívea piel. Llevaba unas sandalias plateadas con taco de aguja alto.

Me abrieron las puertas y entré con desconfianza, miré a todos lados, Naruto se aproximó hasta a mí con la mano extendida esperando la mía.

-_Te ves preciosa… Eres la más hermosa del baile, te lo aseguro…_-dijo algo sonrojado, mire mis pies ruborizada por sus comentarios-

-_Gracias tú también te ves muy bien… todavía me siento mal por lo del otro día…_-dije avergonzada, no sé porque me debería disculpar con él-

-_No te preocupes…-_en ese preciso momento los vidrios de los ventanales se hicieron pedazos, Naruto me lanzo al piso protegiéndome con su cuerpo de los vidrios que fueron lanzados en cualquier dirección-

-_¿qué sucedes?, Naruto ¿estás bien?_-le pregunté preocupada por él, al parecer se dio cuenta y me sonrió-

-_En perfecto estado…_-su mirada se dulcifico, nos quedamos mirando unos minutos hasta que una voz que se me hacía conocida de algún lado se hizo escuchar-

-_Al fin hemos logrado salir… ahora nos vengaremos de todos ustedes… pagaran por lo que sus antepasados hicieron_-dijo un muchacho con ojos rojos, tenía el cabello entrenzado, era largo de color negro. Su piel era de color de los muertos. El otro tipo era de color moreno oscuro, calvo y en sus cejas parecía que fueran piedras. El color de sus ojos era dorado y él era de gran tamaño. Atacaron de inmediato a una chica que no conocía, estaba asustada. Hizo que los vidrios rotos fueran en su dirección. Mire en varias direcciones en busca de agua, pero no había. Pero jugó y poche sí.

Antes de que los vidrios llegaran a ella, una gran barrera de jugo y ponche evito que estos llegaran hasta ella.

-_¿Quién ha osado en detener mi ataque?_-pregunto al auditorio, que estaba igual de sorprendido. Él Volvió a intentarlo, pero una corriente de agua le ataco por atrás, el sujeto moreno logró esquivarla-

-_Ten cuidado, parece que Roselle está cerca…_-dijo el hombre con voz gruesa. ¿Roselle?, ¿qué quiso decir con que está cerca? El moreno esquivo un ataque de fuego que intento tocarle, además de un trueno que se unió al ataque…

-¡Hinata! Despierta ya…-sentí una mano moverme, abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi a Ten con la manos en jarras esperando a que yo abriese mis ojos por fin-Hasta que despiertas… ya es tarde, vamos arriba…-

-Ah, que injusticia está bien…-dije perezosamente. Me sentía muy cansada, arrastré mis pies para llegar al baño. Ese sueño no fue terrorífico, incluso creo que lo esperaba. Al mismo tiempo que me duchaba, recordaba cada detalle del sueño. Ese tenía que ser el baile, esos sujeto, ¿por qué se me hacían extrañamente familiar, siento como si alguna vez ya lo haya visto?-

-_**Cuídate, las cosas están solo por comenzar**_-un dolor punzante cruzó por mi cabeza a la vez que esa voz se hacía escuchar-

Mis clases fueron aburridas, Ten tenía dos exámenes ese día, yo solo uno, para el cual no quise prepararme, será lo que sea. No me encontré con Sakura ni con Naruto, creo que se ofendieron por mi conducta de ayer, creo que me pase.

-Para nuestro examen, nuestro profesor de Elemento nos hizo salir al patio, donde la pileta se alzaba, al parecer será más difícil de lo que pensé.

-La prueba consistirá de lo que hemos vista en clases, las últimas clases, combate acuático, quiero ver su dominio con el Agua, primero Hyuga, venga para acá…- dijo el profesor y sentí mi nerviosismo crecer. No había asistido las últimas clases, por obvios motivos, enfermería, así qe veía una pésima nota y me resignaba a ello.

Él inicio el ataque, era una gran corriente de agua, sino hacia algo me daría y me tiraría la piso. Mire hacia todos lados y por casualidad, Sakura, Temi, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru me miraba sonrientes. Creían en mí. Miré fijamente el agua, alce un mano y lo detuve.

-Já, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer-dijo el profesor anotando algo en su tablilla. El agua tomó forma humana, de acuerdo a mi deseo. Esta se fue a enfrentar directamente con él, patadas iban y venían. Alce una mano hacia la pileta y un tornado se formó con el agua de ella, era violento pero faltaba. De la nada, de las paredes del colegio toda el agua se reunía y unía con el torbellino, que moldee para que tuviera la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

-Esto si es de su agrado profesor…-miré el suelo, si alguna vez transforme arbustos parlantes en agua, el suelo también podía ser- Aquo convertus…-con el dedo índice toque el suelo y se trasnformo en un gran lago. Muchos se hundieron pero yo no, saque a mis compañeros y estos en una plataforma de agua estaban parados. Envié el dragón al profesor que se había desvanecido.

-bien hecho Hyuga, pero recuerda que no eres la única con el elemento agua-dijo detrás de mí, desvanecí al dragón y me deje caer. Debía pensar en algo, sino seguro reprobaría. Alce mis manos hacia el cielo, miles de delgadas corrientes de agua se desplazaban entre sí. Sin chocar entre sí. El profesor lucía y miraba indescifrablemente- Despedasus…-las corrientes se fragmentaron en miles de agujas con un sola dirección- Aprobada, nota máxima…-dijo en voz alta, el agua volvió a su lugar. El profesor se encargó de regresar el suelo del patio a la normalidad.

Cuando por fin terminamos la evaluación, fuimos al comedor donde todos nos reuníamos comúnmente, tomaba una taza de café.

-Deberíamos ir de tiendas… ¿les gusta la idea chicas?-pregunto Temari mirándonos a todas con añoranza-

-Me parece una buena idea, ustedes chicos tienen algo decente que ponerse, recuerden que el baile será de etiqueta…-dijo Sakura a los demás, solo escuchaba en la lejanía, mis pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de mi mesa, para ser precisa en mi primo, que se dio cuenta que le observaba. Su fría mirada no había cambiado, incluso parecía que su odio había aumentada en todos estos años que no nos habíamos visto-

-amiga, Hinata, ¿sucede algo?-me pregunto Ten, todos me prestaban atención. Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis ideas-

-No nada, ¿de qué me perdí?-pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi café-

-Pensábamos ir este miércoles al centro comercial, queríamos saber si vas a venir-dijo Temari mirándome fijamente-

-¿quién es él?-ellla me interrumpió cuando abrí la boca para dar mi respuesta-

-¿él?-Vi que la expresión de Temari se mortificó, miré mi taza como si fuera lo más entretenido del momento, tormentosos recuerdos de mi niñez, el cambio brusco de su actitud-

-Hinata… si quieres no nos cuentes…-dijo Shikamaru, miré de reojo por la ventana que se encontraba a mi espalda-

-No, creo que es lo mejor para que se enteren… él es mi primo…-vi el rostro sorprendidos de todos, puedo asegurar que Sakura era la más perturbada, nunca antes le comenté de él-

-¿tu…primo?-pregunto con tono sorprendido, yo asentí. Me imagine como se estaría sintiendo, hay algunos recuerdos que prefiero guardar en una carpeta en el fondo de mi mente. Este es uno de ellos-

-Sí… es Neji Hyuga, quedo en Donatello… hace muchos años que no sabía de él, jamás se interesó por mí, creo y puedo asegurar que me odia…-estaba conteniendo muchas emociones, mis propias lagrimas amenazaban por emerger, sin embargo mi voz se mantenía neutra-…Cuando mi madre vivía, mi primo era muy diferente conmigo, mi tío también compartía con nosotros, luego de…-el recuerdo de un largo y delgado cajón vino a mi mente, acompañado de uno de igual tamaño y otro más pequeño blanco. Desde ese momento esos ojos cálidos que me observaban se convirtieron en bloques de hielo-

-¿por qué te odia?-preguntó Sakura viendo mi dolor reflejado en sus ojos, mire de soslayo a mi primo, note sus ojos posados en mi mesa mientras asentía a un compañero que le hablaba animadamente, incluso parecía feliz de estar allí con él-

-No…lo sé… en realidad… nunca lo supe…-conteste, siempre tuve miedo de enfrentarlo y preguntarle mi gran duda, tenía miedo de lo que me dijera, inclusive, sentía cierta culpabilidad injustificada-

-¿¡Qué jamás le preguntaste!-dijo Ten algo sorprendida por mi respuesta, sonreí para mis adentros, la imagen que debo dar para que opinen eso de mí, con respecto a mi primo siempre fui cobarde y es algo que no quiero cerrar, porque siento que rompería mi lazo con él-

-Tengo miedo… de lo que me pueda decir…-conteste sinceramente. No quise mirar a nadie, sabía que sus ojos se centraban en mí, seguro había decepción, pero dejar ir ese amargo recuerdo, sería dejar ir a mi madre y a mi hermana-

-Deberías enfrentarlo, guardar ciertos recuerdos amargos es malo, daña tu psique… y es un dolor que debes superar… o… ¿hay algo más detrás de esto, me equivoco?-dijo Naruto mirándome acusadoramente. Suspire, volví a tomar un sorbo de mi frío café-

-un recuerdo mayor…-mire a mi primo de nueva cuenta. Esa máscara la ha forjado por años y siempre lo he visto como alguien inalcanzable. Realmente extraño mi relación con él, pero creo que yo misma quise abandonarla-

-¿un recuerdo mayor, a qué te refieres no te entiendo?-dijo Sakura, los demás permanecían en silencio, mire hacia el vacío unos instantes dudé en continuar, esos recuerdos me ponían mal, además sentí que no debía hacerlo.

-Hola, eh? ¿Tú eres Hinata?-me pregunto una niña que no conocía. Alce la vista para mirarle, creo que está es mi señal, al parecer mi historia deberá esperar.

-Sí ¿por qué?-pregunté algo extraña a aquella chica, que parecía intimidada por nuestra popularidad en el colegio- Adelante, aquí nadie come…-me percate que miraba a Sasuke, se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista-

-es que Neji sama, te estará esperando en la pileta cercana a la galería de la luna, ¿supongo la conoces?-lo pensé unos momentos e incluso pensé, me sonaba mucho el nombre, creo que una vez el profesor la nombro, el de astronomía. Era bastante extraña en la situación en que la dijo. Miré a todos pidiendo su opinión. En la mirada de todos vi un: acepta es un buen momento para hacer las paces-

- ¿a qué hora?-pregunté finalmente, la chica parecía no molestarse en esperar mientras me lo pensaba-

- a las 10… ¿irás?-preguntó mirándome fijamente, incluso parecía que sospecho que éramos pareja o algo así. Su mirada escrutadora y burlesca me lo decía todo-

-Claro, es bueno pasar tiempo con la familia-dije pronunciando fuertemente la última palabra. La chica quedo en shock y luego se marchó a comunicarle mi respuesta a Neji, que me miró amenazadoramente cuando la chica le dijo algo que yo no sabía pero sospechaba-

-Tengo tiempo para pensar…-

-Amiga sé fuerte, creo que es lo único que te puedo decir…-dijo Ten mirándome con comprensión. Me sentía ahogada en la cafetería-

-Iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme, nos vemos después…-sonreí y me marche antes de que pudieran preguntarme cualquier cosa. Los corredores que indicaban hacia el lago estaban vacíos, ningún alumno iba mientras yo caminaba por ahí libremente.

Este lago tiene un misterio oculto, pero me encanta ya que aquí es el único lugar donde realmente puedo poner el orden mi cabeza. Hoy sería bastante duro, de hecho ya lo era con eso de la Luna Llena que se aproxima, mi humor se ha estabilizado bastante, no le doy tanta importancia a lo que siento en esos momentos de cólera. Me quería pegar un chapuzón, el agua siempre ha logrado relajarme a niveles inimaginables.

Me quede sentada allí en las piedras que circundaban el lago, mi mente traía viejos recuerdos de mi niñez, adolescencia y sobre todo aquél espantoso viaje en el que murieron mi madre y hermana, y los padres de Neji. Fue un accidente que rompió a la familia Hyuga en miles de fragmentos.

Mi iba a poner a nadar un rato, por lo menos en ropa interior. Me saque la blusa, la falda, las botas y la chaqueta, tirándolas donde cayeran. Me acerque al lago y me sumergí en él. La sorpresa que me lleve al percatarme que era bastante profundo.

Estuve bastante tiempo en el agua, este era mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Durante mi excursión en el agua, encontré una extraña piedra con una forma bastante diferente a las demás, tenía presencia propia.

-Hina…ta…-murmuro una voz cercana. Había salido tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, que me miraba y recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos azules-

-¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ, DEPRAVADO!-grite lo más fuerte que pude, con mis manos intentaba taparme mi cuerpo desnudo, aunque con la ropa interior- DATE VUELTA IDIOTA-le lancé una piedra cercana, que no era muy grande, menos mal porque le llegó directo a la cabeza. Este se giró inmediatamente. Me vestí lo más rápido posible, sentía mi cara hirviendo por la vergüenza, inclusive mi respiración se agito violentamente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención verte, solo vine aquí a pensar…-

-ACASO NO VISTE LA ROPA QUE ESTABA AHÍ TIRADA-le espeté en la cara enfadada y avergonzada, aún estaba dado vuelta.

-no, me fije… estaba pensando en algo… creo que te llame con la mente…-mencionó con tono gracioso. Si piensa que le voy a creer esa excusa tan pobre, está muy equivocado-

-si como no, te creo todo lo que me dices-dije sarcásticamente. Naruto se giró cuando sintió que yo no emitía ningún sonido debido a mi rápida vestida.

-de verás… no tenía intención… pero estás bastante bonita…-dijo tranquilamente. Me sonroje, iba a marcharme enfurruñada a mi casa para encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta el 3014- No te vayas… quiero hablar contigo de algo que no me deja dormir en las noches…-me paré antes de seguir avanzando, respire hondo y me giré para encararle. Su mirada estaba en el lago-

-¿qué quieres, Naruto?-pregunté finalmente sentándome a un lado de él. Aunque habían varios metros separándonos-

-Hace unos días te marchaste enojada con Sakura y conmigo, me gustaría saber el motivo…-Mis nervios afloraron en tres tiempos, no podía decirle, me enojé porque Sakura y tú se llevan mejor que tú y yo, no sabía que decirle, siempre podía ponerle el pretexto de la luna, sin embargo no sabía que tan creíble era-

-No me enoje, solo que estaba algo frustrada con el trabajo de Astronomía…-mencioné relajadamente. Mire el lago, no quise ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, soy pésima mentirosa-

-¿segura qué era por eso?-preguntó curioso. Ahora me miraba, sus ojos tan claros y apacibles como el mar me envolvía y fijaban en cada movimiento que hacía-

-segura… además, la luna llena hace estragos en las personas del elemento agua. Ese día me pillo desprevenida, pero ya no volverá a pasar…creo...-sonreí para asegurarle que era eso y no había nada de trasfondo-

-ok, aparentaré que te creo… ¿irás al baile?-me pregunto dudoso de estar haciendo lo correcto, mire hacia cualquier lugar nerviosa-

-No… el baile no es mi fuerte… además nunca he tenido buena suerte con los chicos, todos siempre me rehuían…-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Abracé mis rodillas, el frío de la noche se estaba dejando caer sobre nosotros-

-¿no sabes bailar?-dijo con burla, inflé mis mejillas como niña pequeña ante la pequeña broma-¿tienes frío?-

-Un poco, creo que no debí nadar con el frío que se está viniendo encima de nosotros…-mi voz sonaba apacible, serena… después de mucho tiempo me sentía en paz conmigo misma-

-Por supuesto que no tontita…-sentí como una chaqueta caía sobre mis hombros. Naruto se la había sacado quedando solo con una camisa manga corta. Me la iba quitar, no podía permitir que él pasara frío y pescará un resfrío por mi causa irresponsable-

-No, toma… no quiero que enfermes por este frío…-dije intentando quitármela, ya que él cuando vio lo que quería hacer me detuvo-

-Quédatela, además tengo excelentes defensas y recuerda que soy fuego… casi nunca tengo frío a menos que nieve…-dijo sonriéndome, le miré, Naruto siempre emitía luz propia. Aunque en el instituto parecía un chico irreverente y que los demás no le importasen-

-Dime Naruto, ¿por qué eres así?-le pregunté sin dejar de mirarle, esa incógnita me daba vueltas constantemente en mi cabeza. Naruto quiso salirse por la tangente, pero no quería dejarlo pasar-

-Creo que haré una fogata… Firus Circle-una pequeña flama emergió de entre las piedras. Iluminando la oscuridad que nos invadía-

-Naruto… puedes confiar en mí… prometo que no te juzgaré…-no mencionó nada, solo se quedó mirando fijamente la fogata. Su expresión pareció recordar algo triste, esa tristeza no le venía a su personalidad, por lo menos la que mostraba conmigo- ¿has recibido muchas propuestas de chicas que quieran ir al baile contigo, Romeo?-le dije dándole un codazo, para indicarle que acabe con preguntas incomodas-

-Algunas, pero no la que estoy esperando…-Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos instantes, quite mi vista algo incomoda por el momento, creo que me pase en tocar ese tema. ¿qué me habrá querido decir?-

-¿Eres buen bailarín?-le miré curiosa. El asintió alegre, recuperándose completamente de la anterior incomodidad- Soy excelente, recuerda que te llevo por 1 año… es mi deber como prospecto de Ángelo el saber bailar… hagamos algo… supongo que te exigirán que aprendas a bailar… pero como supongo que no le has dicho nada a Kurenai, yo te enseñaré… ¿estás de acuerdo?-le miré desconfiando de su propuesta- Así tu pareja… no sufrirá con tus pisadas…-sonrió ante su propia broma, luego una carcajada. Pero lo pensé, era una buena opción, así aprendería de una buena vez, y él se ofreció amablemente-

-Bien, señor profesor, ¿cuándo empezaremos?... estoy muy ansiosa por aprender…-dije solemnemente. Sonreí y algo se encendió en mi interior cuando Naruto me la devolvió-

-Entonces pupila, alumna, mañana a esta misma hora aquí… traeré la radio para que bailemos al compás de la música-dijo Naruto parándose y extendiéndome una mano para que le imitara-… Ya es hora de que vayas con tu primo, enfrenta ese miedo pequeña cobarde…-

-No soy cobarde, Naruto… solo que tengo miedo de dejar ir ese dolor… quiero liberarme pero…-dije intentando vanamente de encontrar una justificación a mi actitud poco usual-

-pero nada… hazlo, eres valiente yo lo sé… pero guardar ese recuerdo amargo no es lo mejor, solo guarda de lo que aprendiste de él, si es que es positivo…-dijo afirmándome para que no me fuera a caer-

-Lo haré, gracias… oye…-le llame para que me mirara- Sabes… ¿dónde está la galería de la Luna?-sonreí ante su mirada acusadora. Ambos reímos por lo despistada que en ocasiones puedo ser. Él asintió y me fue a dejar personalmente, para que no me perdiera-

Me acerqué a la Galería y allí se encontraba Neji. Sentado mirando hacia quien sabe qué lado o quizás recordaba algo nada agradable. Ni siquiera me miró cuando entré a la Galería. Me senté enfrente de él. Una mezcla de emociones me invadía, una era de felicidad, otra de nerviosismo, angustia, miedo y nostalgia.

-¿querías hablar conmigo Neji?-rompí el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba. Él alzo la mirada, gélida mirada que me congelo en mi asiento-

-No quiero que le digas a nadie que somos familia, tú para mí estás muerta como mi tío…-se levantó y estaba a punto de marcharse-

-Tengo derecho a saber el porqué de tu odio, antes eras otra persona, antes de que ocurriera ese accidente, donde murieron tus padres y mi madre y hermana… desde ese momento sentí tu rechazo…-

-no tengo nada que decirte y no tienes derecho alguna a reclamarme nada…-iba continuar andando-

-¡Claro que Sí!-alce la voz más de lo necesario-Tengo derecho a saberlo, tengo derecho a saber por qué perdí a mi primo, hermano mayor-Se detuvo, soltó una carcajada e iba a ignorar de nueva cuenta mi pregunta- ¡Detente!... dímelo… de una buena vez…-no hizo caso a lo que decía. Mi rabia aumentaba conforme el daba los pasos, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Quieres soltarme-sonó molesto mientras intentaba controlar mi temperamento. Abrí mis ojos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con lazos de agua que el afirmaban fuertemente-

-Neji… a pesar de que siempre te mantenías alejado de mí, siempre estuve preocupada por ti… dímelo por favor y prometo no molestarte más… déjame ser libre…déjame fluir como el agua…-dije con voz quebrada. Su mirada se endureció y se posó en otro lugar alejado de aquí-

-Te odio porque fuiste tan débil cuando pequeña, en ese entonces te secuestraron, mis padres ayudaron a tu madre, tu hermana, Hanabi, se filtró, nos tendieron una trampa y murieron calcinados… Sino hubieras sido tan débil y mi tío más sensato, aun estarían con vida…-sus palabras me congelaron. Caí de rodillas, el agua cayó también y me fue envolviendo como medida precautoria-

-mi madre…murió… por mi causa…-mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas cuando ya no pude aguantar más-… soy la culpable… soy mala… soy mala, perdóname Neji, juró que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, evitaría que murieran…-Neji, me miraba igual de gélido que antes- Jamás quise que resultaran herido, nunca quise que nadie se lastimara por mí…-

-Sabes lo peor de todo… es que me odio por no odiarte como debería… siempre estuviste conmigo a pesar de mi constantes rechazos… cuando enfermaba o me hería ahí estabas tú… cumpliendo el deber que seguramente mi madre hubiera hecho…-

-Las cadenas se rompieron… nuestras ataduras, Neji… creo que debimos hacer esto antes… ¿no lo crees?- mi voz sonaba apagada, el cansancio luchaba por vencerme al precio que fuera-

-Después hablaremos, anda a dormir…-finalizó y se marchó. Su paso era despreocupado, le imite luego de que junte las fuerzas necesarias para dirigirme a mi habitación en Roselle-

-ooooo-

_Ola! tanta lunas sin saber d ustedes espero k s encuentren muy bn... lamento muxisisisisisisimo el no haber dado señales d vida... pro he tenido muxo k hacer...T.T... a vcs m gustaria k l dia tuviera + horas... el tiempo s m va como l agua...solo espero k sigan entusiasmado cn l Fic, s k no he sido una buena autora, si tan solo tuviera + tiempo... xq a mi tambn m gusta... dejenme algun comentario o castiguenme cn su indiferencia...s k m lo merezco... no s cuando volvere a subier el prox capi... espero k sea pronto... no estamos leyendo... viendo...o lo k sea... solo k sea pronto verdad..._

_DICLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino de Kishimoto sama, y yo solo los tomo prestado para darle vida a esta lok idea d mi mente sin fines d lukro... _


End file.
